


Не бином Ньютона

by Hux_and_Ren, Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Food Porn, Humor, Hux&Ren: миди R—NC-17, M/M, Romance, Strong Language, inspired by Brooklyn 99 series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Сержант полиции Нью-Йорка Армитаж Хакс никогда не закрывает глаза на проблемы. Однако некоторые вещи настолько очевидны, что игнорировать их получается очень долго.





	Не бином Ньютона

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: полицейская АУ по мотивам «Бруклина 99»; маты, возможный OOC, плавающие обращения «ты-вы», познания автора о работе полиции ограничиваются информацией из сериалов и постов на пикабу
> 
> Примечание: Хакс параноидальный зануда, Рен подкатывает как школьник, а Милли не Милли. И на самом деле это фик про еду.
> 
> Бетила прекрасная Efah.

**1.** **Хакс противостоит**

 

Если в этом участке еще не было своей методической инструкции «Как распознать, что твой коллега — сталкер», Хаксу явно пришлось бы ее написать.

Все утро он чувствовал, как Рен глазел на него из другого конца помещения. Раньше он сидел за соседним столом — и тоже пялился. Чтобы избавиться от его назойливого внимания, Хаксу пришлось пойти на небывалые лишения. Он даже перебрался за стол, стоявший напротив комнаты отдыха, где вечно царил бардак, а кофемашина работала без остановки. Переезд не помог. Прежде Хакс хотя бы мог сказать Рену, чтобы тот, наконец, занялся чем-нибудь — отчеты сами себя не напишут. Теперь для этого ему пришлось бы кричать через всю комнату. Еще можно было бы написать этому идиоту на рабочую почту, но кто знает, проверяет ли он ее вообще?..

Кайло Рен был, мягко говоря, странноватым. Его перевели сюда из другого участка с месяц назад. Причину перевода Хакс так толком и не выяснил: он, конечно, был очень дотошным в поиске информации, но никто не горел желанием делиться с ним сплетнями. У него были неплохие рабочие отношения с коллегами, но друзей среди них он так и не завел. Социальная неловкость, за которую его страшно дразнили в детстве, и трудности в общении со сверстниками привели к тому, что Хакс вырос закрытым и самодостаточным. Это было удобно в девяти из десяти случаев, зато в десятом, разумеется, все портило.

Причину перевода точно знал капитан Сноук, но выпытать что-либо у него и вовсе не представлялось возможным. На вид Сноуку было примерно миллион лет — он напоминал скорее печеное яблоко в форме, нежели человека. Давняя контузия головы делала его облик и вовсе устрашающим. Рассказывали, что Сноук получил ее во время погони за Крейгом Крюком Картером — каким-то жутким маньяком, терроризировавшим район в семидесятых. С тех пор много воды утекло: теперь их капитан просиживал штаны в кабинете и не уходил на пенсию лишь потому, что, видимо, твердо вознамерился умереть на рабочем месте. Как бы то ни было, в полицейском управлении его очень ценили (потому что средний возраст большого начальника там недалеко ушел от Сноуковского) и не собирались отправлять на покой. По мнению Хакса — очень зря. Пользы от Сноука было мало. Большую часть его обязанностей Хаксу потихоньку пришлось взвалить на себя, в качестве вынужденной меры. Свое негодование по этому поводу он старался остужать мыслями о том, что однажды (наверное) ему за это воздастся. Хакс всерьез планировал стать капитаном в не самом далеком будущем. Пока что он занимал пост сержанта — то есть, по сути, был нянькой для всего участка. И даже для Сноука. В последнее время у того появилась удручающая старческая привычка внезапно засыпать прямо за рабочим столом. При этом его кривящийся рот распахивался, демонстрируя белоснежные искусственные зубы, и Сноук становился удивительно похожим на свежепочившего. Однажды Рей, личная ассистентка капитана, заглянула к нему без стука, чтобы заверить документы его подписью, и, застав эту жуткую картину, подняла весь участок на уши своим визгом. Теперь Хакс старался сам ходить и ненавязчиво проверять, не откинулся ли там Сноук при исполнении, или он просто задремал после сытного обеда.

Так вот, Рен. Его крупная сутулая фигура была окружена тайной. Как-то, наливая себе кофе, Хакс подслушал, что мать Рена — бывший сенатор Лея Органа-Соло, заседавшая теперь в городском совете Нью-Йорка. Звучало это, мягко говоря, бредово, потому что у Рена была другая фамилия, да и его внешнее сходство с гипотетической родственницей ограничивалось темными волосами. Хакс что-то не замечал у Органы-Соло гигантских ушей, способных, вероятно, даже улавливать сигналы спутников. Хотя, может, все дело в том, что он мало смотрел телевизор.

Вызывающее поведение Рена также свидетельствовало против того, что его воспитывали в семье политика. У него были отличные показатели по арестам — одни из лучших в участке, — но он отвратно вел документацию, а для того, чтобы разобрать его куриный почерк, нужно было приглашать толпу экстрасенсов. Кроме того, он был совершенно неуправляем. Хакс потратил неделю, пытаясь заставить его сменить дурацкую черную толстовку с футболкой на рубашку с галстуком, и потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Кретинский Рен все-таки напялил галстук (видимо, самый уродливый, какой только нашел — синий с кирпично-красными таксами), но толстовка и футболка никуда не делись. А эта его манера забрасывать ноги на стол? Когда он так делал на утренних планерках, Хаксу хотелось подойти сзади и от души врезать ему по башке — но, в конце концов, он же не преподаватель школы для трудных подростков, чтобы учить кого-то, как правильно сидеть на заднице.

И, наконец, Рен таращился.

Хакс поджал губы. Может, стоило обсудить это с ним? Просто подойти и спросить: «Какого хрена?». Но Рен будет все отрицать. На прошлой неделе он точно так же, словно ребенок, отпирался, что не брал Хаксов йогурт. Но Хакс был чертовски хорошим детективом, неимоверно въедливым при этом. Он даже не поленился просмотреть записи с камер наблюдения, и да, это гребаный Кайло оставил его без ужина. Холодная месть в виде участия Рена в программе налаживания отношений с общественностью, внесенная в квартальный план, уже ждала своего часа.

Хотел бы Хакс позволить себе подольше наслаждаться плодами собственной хитрости, но в участке появилась миловидная старушка с холщовой сумкой, куда можно было запихнуть всю галактику, и начала озираться по сторонам, выискивая, к кому бы обратиться. Детективы не особенно любили принимать заявления от пожилых людей: большая часть того, о чем те пытались сообщить, была нелепой и беспочвенной. Хакс с неудовольствием пронаблюдал, как По Дэмерон спешно ретировался в отдел хранения улик, и подумал — раз уж вниманием Рена удалось всецело завладеть еще двадцать минут назад, это можно использовать.

Он заставил себя встретиться с Реном взглядом («Да-да, я тоже тебя вижу, олух».) и коротко кивнул ему. Тот дернулся в кресле, будто его поймали за чем-то неприличным. Хакс мотнул головой в сторону старушки: мол, давай, узнай уже, что ей надо. Рен скривился, а после показал пантомиму, изображая, как скручивает из веревки петлю и вешается. Смотреть на его драматичные судороги от удушья было забавно, но Хакс с большим удовольствием понаблюдал бы, как он выполняет свои обязанности. Пришлось кивнуть в сторону старушки еще раз, уже с большим ожесточением, и сделать страшное лицо. Рен закатил глаза и нехотя поднялся со своего места.

Пришедшая бабушка тут же взяла его в оборот. История, которой она поделилась, очевидно, не вызывала доверия. Рен заполнял бумаги, в перерывах злобно зыркая на Хакса. Чтобы сделать общение со старушкой мало-мальски продуктивным, он задавал наводящие вопросы, от которых рассказ заявительницы лишь рассыпался еще быстрее.

— … они следят за мной!

— И почему вы так думаете?

— Вчера я включила воду. Смотрю, а она не проходит в трубу. Воды полная раковина. Не проходит, и все! А знаете почему?

Рен приподнял брови и подался вперед, всем своим видом показывая, что жаждет узнать ответ.

— Потому что они поместили туда камеру! — провозгласила старушка с мрачной торжественностью.

— Ваши соседи?

— Да.

— Как вы говорите, их фамилия…

— Беннеты!

— Точно. А что, по-вашему, они хотят увидеть через эту камеру?

— Как что? Они следят! За каждым моим шагом!

— Ага. Ладно, — Рен послал Хаксу еще один кровожадный взгляд. — А вы не думали, что это могут быть инопланетяне?..

Он что, совсем свихнулся?

Хакс поднял в воздух скрещенные руки, словно арбитр на поле: «Давай завязывай».

Рен его проигнорировал.

— Или, например, вы слышали о змеях в канализации? Может, в трубе застрял питон?

Хакс едва не подавился слюной. Этот дебил сидел на наркоте? Ситуацию нужно было спасать, и срочно — пока благочинную пожилую даму не довели до инфаркта или до подачи жалобы в управление. Хотя если Рена в итоге отстранят от работы, так ему и надо. 

— Здравствуйте, — Хаксу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как подойти к столу Кайло. Его владелец лучился злорадным удовлетворением, постукивая надетым на палец колпачком от ручки по кипе бумаг. Вокруг бурлил первозданный хаос: под монитором компьютера, кажется, даже валялся кусок подсохшего бублика. — Я — сержант Хакс. Детективу Рену нужно срочно заняться… другим делом. Пройдемте к моему столу, там я смогу записать ваши показания.

— Сержант, — Рен сунул ему в руки наполовину заполненный документ. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять: эти каракули расшифровке не поддаются. Придется начинать все заново.

— Детектив, — выдавил Хакс. Большего всего на свете сейчас ему хотелось запустить пальцы в роскошные Реновы волосы, которые больше подошли бы какому-нибудь бездельнику фотографу, чем сотруднику правоохранительных органов, вцепиться в них посильнее и приложить их счастливого обладателя лбом о столешницу. А после оттянуть его голову и приложить еще раз. Обычно Хакс не проповедовал священное насилие — даже рядом с самыми отъявленными негодяями ему удавалось сохранять здравомыслие. Рен вызывал в нем какие-то аномалии, как магнит, который меняет направление стрелки компаса.

За следующие десять минут Хаксу удалось выяснить, что эти самые злопыхающие Беннеты — свингеры и, вероятно, выращивают марихуану. В квартиру старушки они не входили — по крайней мере, в ее присутствии. Из слива раковины ничего не торчало. Судя по всему, просто засорилась труба.

— А вы не пробовали воспользоваться вантузом? — как можно более деликатно осведомился Хакс.

— Нет, — пожилая женщина с возмущением и обидой вгляделась ему в лицо. Спустя секунду, впрочем, ее настигло пугающее озарение: — Вы думаете, они засунули туда не камеру? А что, если они напихали в трубу человечины?! Порезанной на кусочки! Чтобы спрятать труп!

Хакс вдохнул побольше воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Он не у себя в участке, а в месте, где ему очень спокойно и комфортно. В каком-нибудь крошечном европейском городке, окруженном горами, где его никто не знает.

Попытка медитации не слишком помогла. Старушка рассказывала в кошмарных подробностях выдуманную историю о том, что Беннеты, эти исчадия зла, скорее всего, убили и расчленили их соседку с шестого этажа. Рен скалился из-за той помойки, которую он именовал своим рабочим столом.

— Мэм, если бы ваши соседи пытались смыть… э-э… куски человечины в канализацию, а те застряли, вонь бы стояла невыносимая, — не выдержал Хакс. — В вашей квартире есть неприятный запах?

— Что? Нет, — старушка посмотрела на него в замешательстве. — Или да? Я не знаю, как должно пахнуть. Я никогда не нюхала трупы. Офицер, вы должны осмотреть мой дом! Может, эта гадина Клэр Беннетт еще и украла что-нибудь…

Рен, ухмыляясь, отсалютовал Хаксу через весь офис засохшим бубликом и вгрызся в него так, будто его никогда не кормили.

 

***   ***   ***

 

Теперь Хакс был на девяносто восемь процентов уверен в том, что ему известна причина перевода Рена. Отгадка проста: он достал всех в своем прошлом участке.

За последние два дня Хакс сцепился с Реном трижды. Все началось с того, что Рен устроил истерику, когда его дело о двойном убийстве передали отделу организованной преступности из-за связи с разборками наркокартелей. Казалось бы, подобное происходит каждый день: вот ты тратишь недели на опрос свидетелей и поиск новых зацепок, а вот приходит кто-то с третьего этажа и забирает все твои наработки. Пора бы уже с этим смириться, но слова «смирение» не было в словаре Кайло Рена. Зато было много других слов, в том числе весьма цветистых. Совсем скоро об утрате, которую Рен так бурно переживал, узнали все. Он даже поднялся на третий этаж и поорал там, пока его не выставили. После этого Кайло на какое-то время погрузился в состояние мрачной отрешенности. Хакс подозревал, что это лишь затишье перед бурей, и оказался прав. Уже через полтора часа подоспел новый кризис: в принтере застряла бумага, когда Рен что-то распечатывал. Конечно, этому альтернативно одаренному не хватило ума выключить аппарат и вручную вынуть замявшийся лист. Пару минут он тупо наблюдал, как принтер силится устранить проблему самостоятельно, издавая кашляющие звуки, а после саданул по нему кулаком так, что пробил пластик. Это вывело Рена на новый уровень неадекватности, и он с воплем скинул принтер на пол, после чего добил его ногой.

Хаксу мучительно хотелось отпустить какой-нибудь едкий комментарий вроде: «Очень по-взрослому», — но он опасался, что его размажет новой вспышкой ярости. Однако нельзя было и оставить этот случай без внимания.

— Надеюсь, вы компенсируете убытки, — заметил он как можно суше. Хватит тут одного кипящего и взрывающегося.

Рен уставился на него с вызовом.

— Компенсирую.

Он тут же полез в карман своей куртки, намереваясь достать деньги — Хакс уже забеспокоился, что он начнет расшвыривать доллары, как конфетти, — но нашел только мятый бумажный мусор и купон на скидку в пиццерии.

— Компенсируете настоящими деньгами, — уточнил Хакс.

— Я же сказал, что все возмещу! — Рен сорвался на крик и ушел, оглушительно топая.

Рей посмотрела ему вслед с сочувствием.

— У Кайло плохой день.

— У Рена все дни плохие, — добавил Хакс без всякого удовольствия, и оказался прав.

Следующим утром он застал Кайло и Рей фехтующими на телескопических дубинках в коридоре рядом с допросными. Даже если опустить то, что это выглядело глупым ребячеством, подобные развлечения были небезопасны и могли повлечь за собой физические увечья. Чертова Рена хотя бы обучали в академии использовать дубинку максимально эффективно, не нанося при этом сильных травм. Рей была гражданским лицом, которому табельное оружие не полагалась по статусу, так что оставалось только надеяться, что она никого случайно не прикончит и сама не поранится.

Разумеется, Хакс их разогнал. Он уже начинал подозревать, что его роль в этом участке — угрюмый надсмотрщик, который ломает всем кайф и не дает прохлаждаться на рабочем месте. Еще он ожидал от Рена какого-нибудь акта не слишком продуманной мести. Например, тот мог снова стащить его обед, но сегодня, словно предвидя такой поворот событий, Хакс принес запеканку в контейнере. «Ну, как тебе такой поворот? — размышлял он с небывалым ехидством. — По крайней мере, процесс пожирания чужой еды не принесет тебе наслаждения».

Когда подошло время обеда, выяснилось, что на его запеканку никто не польстился. Это подарило Хаксу чувство зыбкого спокойствия. Может, Рен и не такой придурок, как кажется. Или у него были другие дела. Или он все-таки понимал концепцию рабочих отношений, основанных на иерархии и контроле над подчиненными со стороны вышестоящих лиц…

Занятый размышлениями об этом, Хакс бездарно пропустил момент, когда Рен, вывалившийся из комнаты отдыха с чашкой кофе, мимоходом взлохматил ему волосы свободной ручищей и погреб к своему рабочему столу. Хакса едва не подкинуло в кресле. Во-первых, это было внезапно. Во-вторых, его тщательно уложенную прическу только что превратили в гнездо. В-третьих… В-третьих, ощущение того, как чужая тяжелая ладонь прикасается к его голове, длилось и длилось, хотя должно было давно пройти. Хакс машинально запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь избавиться от затянувшегося навязчивого переживания, и это вернуло ему ощущение почвы под ногами.

Нужно было срочно расставить все точки над «i» (и причесаться).

Хакс вдохнул поглубже, расправил плечи и последовал за Реном, стараясь выглядеть как можно более непоколебимым. Развернувшись ему навстречу, Кайло шумно отхлебнул кофе и спросил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Что?

— Детектив Рен, выйдем? — произнес Хакс с нажимом. Он был тверд в своем решении не устраивать сцену при всех.

— Куда? — Еще один очень громкий глоток.

— Идите за мной, — прошипел Хакс и вышел на лестничную клетку. Здесь можно было поговорить без посторонних ушей — практически все потакали своей лени, пользуясь лифтом.

Замерев напротив, Рен продолжил втягивать в себя кофе с совершенно запредельными звуками.

— Какого черта вы творите? — вопросил Хакс на повышенных тонах.

Рен бросил на него изумленный взгляд.

— Э… Пью?

— Вы _потрогали_ меня!

— И?

Хаксу на секунду показалось, что сейчас его голова взорвется, украсив бежевые стены брызгами мозгов, прямо как в отеле «Оверлук». Рен взирал на него с таким спокойствием, что сложно было не заподозрить — в глубине души он находил эту ситуацию уморительной.

— У нас только в начале прошлого месяца состоялся семинар о сексуальных домогательствах на рабочем месте!

— Ну извините, сержант, в начале прошлого месяца меня тут не было, — уголки губ Рена все-таки изогнулись в сардонической усмешке.

— Ваши прикосновения непозволительны и неэтичны! — Хакса от негодования бросило в жар, и он запоздало подумал: только бы не начать краснеть. — Я имею полное право подать на вас жалобу капитану!

Рен снова глотнул кофе. В резком движении его кадыка Хаксу почудилось что-то недоброе, но он тут же осадил себя: «Это смехотворно!».

— Вы. Жалобу. Капитану, — повторил Рен, чеканя каждое слово. — И за что, осмелюсь спросить?

— Вы _прикоснулись_ ко мне! Что позволяет расценивать ваши действия как сексуальные домогательства, и если вы еще раз позволите себе нечто подобное в отношении меня или кого-то из… — говорил Хакс все быстрее и быстрее, но внезапная жуткая улыбка Рена заставила слова застрять у него в горле.

— Домогательства, значит, — выдавил из себя Кайло, вперил в Хакса немигающий взгляд и прошелся зубами по нижней губе, отчего та стала кроваво-красной. — Сержант, если бы я вздумал вас _домогаться_ , у вас бы не возникало никаких бредовых иллюзий, как это следует расценивать. Вы бы совершенно точно знали, что я собираюсь вас поиметь.

Кажется, Хакса парализовало. Он не был уверен на сто процентов. Его мозг был настолько поглощен поисками подходящего ответа — взвешенного, разумного, не вызывающего пререканий, — что он так и застыл, нелепо приоткрыв рот. Ладно, на самом деле его мозг ничего не искал. Он вышел из строя, снова и снова повторяя «я собираюсь вас поиметь» — как мантру или детскую считалочку.

— При всем уважении, — добавил Рен и еще раз оглушительно всосал кофе, чтобы отпраздновать свой триумф.

— Вы свободны, — упавшим голосом проговорил Хакс, чувствуя себя выпотрошенным и бесполезным. Подходящий момент для гневной отповеди был безнадежно упущен.

— Ага, — Рен, похоже, в этом и не сомневался. — Попробуйте в следующий раз, сержант. Может, получится.

«Хоть бы получилось», — малодушно подумал Хакс. К такому полицейская академия его не готовила. Но куда хуже неподчинения со стороны младшего по званию было то, как небольшая склока на деликатные темы заставила его проглотить язык и начать заливаться краской. И… Боже, это же Рен. Рен и колоссальные уши. Рен и сколиоз. Рен и…

Неужели все настолько плохо?

 

***   ***   ***

 

— Так, и что у тебя?

Происходящее насторожило Хакса сразу, как только он перешагнул порог участка (ладно, как только он вышел из лифта на своем этаже). Девять утра — то время, когда все еле ползают, без конца подходят то к кофеварке, то к холодильнику и смотрят друг на друга приветственными «катись ты к черту» взглядами. Обычно в девять утра никто не сбивается кучу у стола одного из детективов и не секретничает, вооружившись какими-то бумажками.

И, очевидно, это не имело к работе никакого отношения.

Хакс снял пальто, повесил его на вешалку, разложил вещи на столе, налил кофе, все это время внимательно прислушиваясь к обрывкам фраз, доносящимся со стороны группы заговорщиков. Похоже, к ним примкнула даже Фазма, руководившая тактической группой, хотя своего листка у нее не было.

— В общем… — несмело начала Рей: — «Чему вас только учили в академии?».

— Неплохо, — Дэмерон покивал с умным видом. — «Это, по-вашему, отчет?».

Рен, который все это время сидел на уголке стола, спрыгнул и победно вскинул руку в воздух:

— Да! Вы в курсе, что сейчас лососнете, детишки?

Хакс нахмурился. Не в меру радостный Рен не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— «Я не пью, я за рулем», — заявила Фазма.

Это звучало довольно неуместно для девяти утра и только начавшейся смены. Хакс замер над своей кружкой в ожидании продолжения.

Группка праздных ничегонеделателей озадачилась.

— Я такого не слышала, — заявила Рей. — Мне казалось, он вообще не пьет. Он же никогда не соглашался пойти с нами в бар, ни на Пасху, ни на День независимости.

— Он пьет, — авторитетно заявила Фазма. — Но для коллег —  всегда за рулем.

Так. Ну, это же не может быть…

— «Хотите, чтобы вас отстранили?» — снова встрял Рен.

Блядь.

Эти недоумки правда это делают.

Хакс, не выдержав, рванулся со своего места и, подойдя к компании прискорбно недалеких коллег (а ведь когда-то он был о Фазме лучшего мнения), громко и очень строго заявил:

— Девять семнадцать. Смена уже началась.

На секунду воцарилась неловкая тишина. По начал что-то сосредоточенно искать в бумажных завалах. Округлив глаза, Рей с лицом, отражающим какой-то преувеличенный, почти мультяшный ужас, медленно попятилась назад. Казалось, сейчас все остальные тоже усовестятся и разойдутся — но тут Рен звучно шлепнул себя по коленке и проорал:

— «Смена уже началась!». Я выиграл в Хакс-бинго!

 

***   ***   ***

 

Хэллоуин. Время чертей, ведьм, переполненных камер временного содержания и сладостей с марихуаной.

Хакс терпеть не мог Хэллоуин. Даже в детстве не питал к нему теплых чувств, потому что все веселье проходило мимо. Брендол Хакс, его уважаемый отец, считал, что детям из приличных семей не пристало шляться по домам незнакомцев и что-то клянчить — поэтому Хакс не шлялся и не клянчил. Может быть, именно этот упущенный опыт заставлял его недоумевать, почему людям так нравится одеваться в дурацкие дешевые костюмы и угрожать другим розыгрышами ради сладкого. Нелепый праздник.

Больше всего его раздражали в Хэллоуине две вещи: работа с населением и то, что все вокруг вели себя как дети. Причем последнее — даже больше. Взять, к примеру, Рена. Тот в кои-то веки явился на работу без опоздания, зато последние полчаса провел, пытаясь запихнуть себе в глаз желтую склеральную линзу. Ясное дело, необходимого для этого навыка у него не было, поэтому Рен краснел от злости, рычал ругательства после каждой неудачной попытки и изо всех сил пытался не плакать. Безуспешно.

Надо было предложить ему прекратить этот цирк, но стоило Хаксу подняться с кресла, как его вызвал Сноук, желавший напомнить, что — да-да, сегодня в соседней школе сотрудники их участка проводят семинар «Сладость или гадость», посвященный тому, как безопасно вымогать конфеты. Хаксу ничего не нужно было напоминать, у него был ежедневник, приложение со списком задач на телефоне и целая куча липких бумажек с заметками вокруг монитора. Он был богом планирования (и собирался отправить на съедение детям Фазму). Когда Сноук наконец отпустил его, Хакс обнаружил, что печальная история про желтые линзы еще не закончилась.

Рен лежал на полу. Верхом на нем восседала Рей, торжественно держа на пальце одну из злополучных линз. Хакс невольно задался вопросом, помыла ли она руки перед всем этим действом. Кажется, крохотный кусочек подкрашенного силикон-гидрогеля постепенно превращался в дом для бактерий.

— Ну чего ты? Засовывай! — пытался руководить процессом Рен.

Ассистентка Сноука извернулась, примериваясь, как бы поставить линзу, и тут же возмутилась:

— А ты — хватит уже моргать! Так. Чего ты щуришься?

Судя по последовавшей за этим возне, не щуриться Рен уже не мог. В ход пошла помощь зала.

— Финн, пожалуйста, подержи глаз Кайло! — Рей обратилась своим самым миленьким голосом к проходившему мимо патрульному. Лицо у того комедийно вытянулось.

— Что?! Не надо держать мой глаз! Иди нахрен! — Рен задрыгал ногами, пытаясь сесть, но не тут-то было.

— Подожди, мы сейчас быстро…

Служащие один за другим отвлекались от своих дел, заинтересовавшись происходящим. Обитатели изолятора притихли, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Финна все-таки припрягли, и он, очевидно, даже что-то подержал, за что немедленно получил в нос.

— Мать вашу!

В этот же момент раздался испуганный возглас Рей:

— О боже, кажется, я потрогала глаз!..

— Бля!

Интуиция подсказывала Хаксу: сейчас что-то случится. Либо Рен частично ослепнет, либо кого-то изобьют.

Ну что за детский сад.

— Разошлись немедленно! — рявкнул Хакс, сделав лицо покровожадней. Обычно это помогало. — Рей, оформите вон ту стопку протоколов, она вас ждет со вчерашнего дня. Детектив Рен, умойтесь уже наконец, вы рыдаете, как вдова! Вы, — он наставил палец на Финна, зажимавшего нос, — вообще не из этого отдела, идите куда шли. За работу, быстро!

Какое-то мгновение после его ора в участке было тихо, как в склепе. Затем все, пристыженные, неохотно начали шевелиться. Хакс сгреб листы статистики, заполонившие практически все пространство стола, и, скрепляя их степлером, позволил себе быструю усмешку триумфатора, которую никто не заметил.

На утренней летучке Рена назначили ведущим детективом в деле о странных извращенцах, врывающихся в дома девушек и женщин, пока те спят, переставляющих там вещи и забирающих лишь маленькие суммы наличностью и всякое бесполезное барахло вроде рамок с фотографиями. После обеда он удалился опрашивать возможных свидетелей взломов с проникновением, прихватив Митаку, которого выделили ему в напарники. Было совсем не похоже, что бедный Дофельд этому рад. Хакс удержался от беспричинной жалости к нему, подумав: в конце концов, они все ходят сюда не для того, чтобы радоваться, а чтобы выполнять свои обязанности. Служить и защищать. Брать показания у идиотов. Лазить по мусорным контейнерам в поисках улик. Зарабатывать себе геморрой, проводя по семь часов в день за ведением бесполезной документации.

Рен вернулся как раз к нашествию обеспокоенных родителей, которые хотели, чтобы офицеры проверили сладости, собранные их детьми. В прошлом году кто-то из офицеров обнаружил в одном из детских ведерок-тыкв шоколадные батончики с иглами внутри. С тех пор все будто с ума посходили. Хакс предвидел, что взволнованных мам и пап с кульками конфет будет немало, но и предположить не мог, что они начнут штурмовать участок еще до темноты. Фазма так и не вернулась со своей «сладко-гадкой» лекции, а Дэмерон уже зашивался. Сначала он еще пытался вести с пришедшими родителями светские беседы в присущей ему манере «я элегантный кубинец», но вскоре выдохся. Кто-то должен был ему помочь.

Хакс, высунувшись из-за монитора, проследил за Реном. Тот широченными шагами направился к своему столу, зажав под мышкой мотоциклетный шлем… Стоп. Шлем был не мотоциклетный. Хакс даже привстал с кресла, чтобы получше его разглядеть и удостовериться, что ему не мерещится. Ох. Точно нет. Рен приволок шлем долбаного Дарта Вейдера. В натуральную величину. Он же не собирался его надеть?..

Он его надел.

Хакс чуть не сел мимо кресла. Неужели этот кретин так переживал из-за того, как выглядел после утренней пытки линзами? Конечно, краснота вокруг его глаза так и не сошла, но это же не значит, что нужно надеть на голову ведро. Даже на Хэллоуин.

Заметив новую деталь Ренова облачения, Рей со своего места показала два больших пальца. Кто-то озвучил сакраментальную фразу про «твоего отца». Другой заявил, что, узнай он раньше о разрешении на костюмы, оделся бы Гамильтоном. Какой-то особо отчаянный родитель в тот же момент поинтересовался, можно ли выкупить конфискованные кексы с коноплей. Атмосфера стремительно становилась нерабочей.

Хакс покачал головой и направился к Рену, не переставая буравить его взглядом, исполненным гневного порицания. Тот как раз уселся за компьютер, так и не сняв нейлоновую ветровку с нашивкой полицейского департамента и белой надписью «NYPD» во всю спину.

— Детектив.

— Сержант. Это же вы, Хакс? Я почти ничего не вижу, кроме ваших ботинок.

— Так, может быть, вам снять шлем? — не выдержал Хакс. Следовало бы обставить все поизящней, но от царившей с самого утра суматохи у него начали сдавать нервы. — Вам не пять лет, и вы не на школьной вечеринке.

— Меня бы никто и не пустил в этом шлеме на школьную вечеринку, — огрызнулся Кайло беззлобно. — Он стоит целое состояние.

Родители Рена, вроде, были не из бедных, но Хакс решил не уточнять.

— В таком случае, вы не на вечеринке для обеспеченных гиков. Если вы еще не заметили, вы вообще не на вечеринке. Вы — на работе. Вон те люди хотят проверить конфеты своих детей. Можете этим заняться?

Рен громко сопел из-под черного пластика. До Дарта Вейдера ему было далеко, но Хакс не мог не подумать о том, как раздуваются его ноздри от недовольства.

— Разумеется, мой генерал, — Рен и с места не сдвинулся. — Только обработаю ту информацию, которой с нами милостиво поделились жители Шаэфер Стрит. Может, припряжете Митаку? Должен же он уметь делать хоть что-нибудь.

Дофельд Митака был довольно полезен в роли второго детектива — крайне исполнительный, но плохо справляющийся с принятием решений. Его проблема заключалась в том, что он испытывал перед Реном едва ли не суеверный ужас и, нервничая, начинал все портить. Не стоило ставить их вместе, но это была временная мера, продиктованная отсутствием Фазмы.

Хакс выдержал по-настоящему длинную паузу, прежде чем согласиться. Пусть Рен не считает, что кто-то так просто пойдет у него на поводу.

— Ладно. Занимайтесь… И снимите этот шлем.

Так Рен его и послушался. Он потратил сорок минут на попытки напечатать что-то, практически не видя монитора и оттого диктуя себе чуть ли не по буквам, чтобы удержать мысль. Какой-то квартирмейстер, проходя мимо, уговорил его сделать совместное селфи. В этот момент Хакс понял, что раздражение в нем достигло некой предельной величины. Пришло время ответных действий.

Он прошел через офис так, будто направлялся в уборную, но свернул в небольшой закуток кухни, чтобы проверить, кто следит за его перемещениями. Рей мазнула по нему равнодушным взглядом и, сообразив, что что-то не так, уставилась с любопытством. Ну, это можно пережить. Хакс тихо и медленно двинулся обратно, заходя на маневр. Вот стол Рена, а вот и его счастливый обладатель, увлеченный поисками буквы «к». Шаг. Еще шаг. Тише, хотя вряд ли Кайло что-то расслышит за звуками собственного дыхания. Хакс зажал шлем между ладоней, стиснул, дернул вверх — и побежал.

— Какого сраного дьявола? — Рен, может, и был дураком, но скорость его реакции внушала уважение. Он рванул следом. — Хакс!

Хакс его не слушал и не оглядывался. Ему нужно было успеть добежать до собственного стола, запихнуть дурацкий шлем в сейф под ним и закрыть на ключ. Чтобы провернуть все это, требовалась хренова куча времени. И запрещенный прием.

— По, задержи его! — проорал Хакс.

Дэмерон от неожиданности забыл о конфетах и родителях, поднявшись с насиженного места. Большего и не требовалось — Рен врезался в него и замешкался, пытаясь с ним разминуться. Это подарило Хаксу пару лишних минут. Задыхаясь, он плюхнулся на колени перед сейфом, засунул туда украденное, захлопнул дверцу и едва-едва успел провернуть ключ в замке, когда пришла расплата.

— Хакс! Какого черта? — О да, Рен был очень зол.

Почему-то осознание этого подарило Хаксу нечто большее, нежели вкус выигрыша в этом раунде. Он ощутил мурашки вдоль шеи. Но да, без вкуса победы тоже не обошлось. Хакс торопливо сунул ключ от сейфа в задний карман брюк, понадеявшись, что там никто не будет его искать, и поднялся на ноги. Нависавший над ним Рен даже не подумал отступить назад, так что теперь они стояли почти вплотную. Хакс почувствовал терпкий запах индийских палочек с благовониями и не сразу понял, откуда тот исходит. Лучше бы это открытие его миновало. Нелепый аромат Ренова одеколона. Сам Рен замер напротив, ощерившись, и его лицо заливал гневный румянец.

— Отдайте, — потребовал он. В его голосе не было угрозы. Он казался пугающе отстраненным.

— Нет.

— Отдайте.

— Вы нарушаете устав, — ответил Хакс, повысив голос, хотя ему и не нравилось, что они вот так кричат друг другу в лицо — в самом прямом смысле. Они с Реном были почти одного роста, и когда тот говорил, Хакс мог чувствовать на себе его дыхание.

Им нужно было разойтись, пока они тут не достигли новых вершин непрофессионализма.

— Ничего я не нарушаю. Отдайте шлем. Где вы прячете этот долбаный ключ? — видимо, на этом терпение Рена закончилось. Он обхватил Хакса руками и начал его ощупывать, довольно скоро добравшись до задницы. —  Он в кармане, да?

Это не были вершины непрофессионализма. Это были хребты Безумия.

И наверняка все таращились.

Находясь в этой щекотливой ситуации и автоматически складывая руки в замок, чтобы врезать ими противнику в пах (как того и требовали инструкции по самозащите на случай «медвежьих объятий»), Хакс думал о двух вещах: Рен не соврал, когда говорил, что его домогательства пропустить невозможно, и — это было самое близкое к сексу из произошедшего с Хаксом за последние восемь месяцев.

Он ударил Кайло, но не так сильно, как тот того заслуживал. Далее, по инструкции, следовало бы напинать ему между ног, но этот случай и так привлек излишнее внимание. Пожалуй, Хакс даже мог объявить прямо сейчас: «А теперь бьем коленом в пах противника три-четыре раза», — и это сошло бы за проведение семинара по повышению качества самообороны для офицеров при исполнении.

Рен все-таки отодвинулся и теперь таращился на Хакса совершенно ненормальным взглядом.

— Вы совсем сдурели? — Кажется, Хакс начал плеваться от волнения. — Отдам вам шлем в конце дня. Свободны.

Рен бросил на него еще один взгляд, способный расплавить стены, и почти бегом покинул офис, бормоча что-то под нос.

Хакс плюхнулся в кресло и спрятался за монитором. Сердце стучало так, словно он перепил кофе. На лице наверняка расплывались неровные красные пятна.

Кайло Рен вконец охуел. У него и так нет понятий о личных границах, но сегодня… это что-то.

Хакс еще долго не мог успокоиться и злился на себя за это. Его глупый мозг не хотел концентрироваться на деле, предпочитая прокручивать снова и снова все те унизительные, но при этом будоражащие, выкручивающие ощущения, от которых становилось тесно в собственной коже. Блядь. Рен потрогал его задницу, и это было неплохо. Хакс сгорбился. Он точно ебанутый, если его это завело.

В конце концов он кое-как смог вернуться к своим обязанностям, отвлекшись лишь раз на чай с сэндвичем. Вечерело. Вернулась Фазма с последними новостями: дети — зло. Изоляторы временного содержания становились все более и более забитыми. Каждый второй в них был нетрезв и в дурацком костюме. Какая-то латиноамериканка кричала в фойе, что ее сына арестовали шесть часов назад, но никто не хочет ей ничего говорить. Хакс вздохнул. Продержаться бы еще сорок минут — и ура, его смена закончится. Он вернется в свой маленький дом, примет душ, поест. Сделает, наверное, спагетти с помидорами, маслинами и моцареллой. У этого рецепта просто обязано быть какое-нибудь замысловатое итальянское название.

Бдыщ.

Хакс вздрогнул, вырвавшись из плена мечтаний о пасте. Перед его столом снова возник Рен. Похоже, с этим громким звуком — как снаряд взорвался — он только что положил перед Хаксом шоколадный батончик.

— Там внутри лезвия? — осведомился Хакс с подозрением.

Несимметричное лицо Рена из мрачного стало растерянным.

— Что? Нет.

Хакс выпрямился в кресле.

— А что тогда?

— Ничего там нет! — воскликнул Рен неожиданно громко и сжал кулаки. — Все с ним нормально! Это вам.

— Вы пытаетесь меня подкупить? — новая догадка едва не заставила Хакса расхохотаться. — Вам еще повезет, если я не подам Сноуку официальную жалобу. И я вроде сказал, что отдам шлем в конце дня. Моя смена заканчивается почти через час.

— Шлем? Да ну его.

Вот это поворот.

— А зачем?.. — Хакс кивнул на батончик.

Как ни странно, Рен расплылся в улыбке.

— В этом костюме короля зануд вам сегодня вряд ли достанется много сладостей, — заявил он. — Отличный, кстати, прикид, мне нравится.

Тут к нему подлетела Рей и принялась что-то втолковывать, размахивая бумагами. Рен без особого желания переключился на нее. Хакс, чувствуя себя удивительно беззащитным, заозирался по сторонам. Он даже толком не понял, пытался ли Рен его оскорбить или сделать комплимент. И это не костюм короля зануд. Хакс честно пытался обучить своих подчиненных тоже носить галстуки, когда они в гражданском, но одержать над ними победу оказалось немыслимым делом.

В офис ввели задержанного в костюме Железного человека. Тот сопротивлялся — полицейским приходилось почти тащить его — и выкрикивал оскорбления. Кто-то из сидевших за решеткой тоже начал орать. Под нарастающую какофонию Хакс сгреб принесенный Реном батончик и засунул его в ящик стола, чувствуя, будто прячет доказательства чего-то постыдного.

Как же он ненавидел Хэллоуин.

 

**2\. Хакс сотрудничает**

 

Во вторник Рен снова отличился. Получив от информатора новую наводку о возможном местонахождении гадкого Лупе Чи Крамера и двух килограммов кокаина, он спешно покинул лавку лечебных трав и ее владельца, которого опрашивал. Так спешно, что даже забыл своего детектива «на подхвате». Тому — когда он понял, что его бросили, — пришлось возвращаться в участок на автобусе. После этого он наотрез отказался еще хоть когда-нибудь работать с Реном, «пусть меня хоть сверхурочных лишают».

Когда Рен наконец явился — в прескверном настроении, потому что информация про Крамера не подтвердилась, — Хакс уже ждал его. Нет, он не собирался отчитывать эту ходячую катастрофу (к тому же это все равно бесполезно). У него был план, достаточно подлый, чтобы ощущать вибрацию злорадного удовлетворения в солнечном сплетении. Хакс всего-то подсуетился зайти к Сноуку и обсудить с ним противоречащее правилам поведение Рена. Все-таки то, что детективы работают по двое — не какая-то прихоть полицейского департамента. В этом есть смысл. Например, с напарником шансы получить неожиданную пулю в задницу снижаются наполовину. И, ладно, так уж и быть, Хакс по-детски хотел нажаловаться на Рена капитану. В кабинете Сноука дело приняло несколько иной оборот — видимо, надвигалась крупная проверка или что похуже. Сложив руки в замок, Сноук толкнул прочувствованную и скрипучую речь о том, что у Кайло отличные показатели по арестам, ему лишь нужно помочь разобраться с безалаберностью. После этого он бросил на Хакса испытующий взгляд, и тот понял, кому именно придется «разбираться с безалаберностью». Будто он целыми днями занимался чем-то другим. И хотя беседа с капитаном принесла несколько иные плоды, чем те, на которые он надеялся, Хакс вдруг решил, что все не так уж плохо, и назначил себя Рену в напарники по делу о Крамере и кокаине. Ему нравилось представлять, как у того бомбанет, когда он узнает, что к нему приставили няньку.

Представление не заставило себя долго ждать.

— Майлз не будет подавать официальную жалобу, — немедленно сообщил Хакс, как только Рен появился в участке.

Тот скинул синюю ветровку на спинку своего кресла и, хмурясь, уставился на Хакса.

— А на что ему жаловаться?

— Может быть, на то, что ведущий детектив бросил его на улице?

— В магазине, — мрачно поправил Рен.

— На деле, — отрезал Хакс, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним. — Отныне и пока Крамера не запрут, вашим напарником по этому делу буду я.

Кажется, Рен поперхнулся слюной.

— Шта-а-а-а?!

— Если хотите переспросить, нужно использовать слово «что». Майлз отказывается с вами работать, и, кстати, Митаку вы тоже довели.

— Да он каждую среду плачет в ксероксной, спросите любого!

— Пока он был подручным Фазмы, он что-то не рыдал по углам!

— Может, он делал это в женском туалете?..

— Я буду вашим напарником, и уже ознакомился с материалами дела, — Хакс поджал губы. Этот спор его утомлял. — Разговор окончен.

— Но я же по-прежнему ведущий детектив, так? — крикнул Рен ему вслед, уже когда он направился к себе. — Я за главного? Вы будете делать все, что я прикажу?..

Хакс махнул рукой через плечо, чтобы заткнуть Рена. Пусть думает что хочет. Слишком сильно вмешиваться в ход расследования Хакс не собирался, но если Кайло начнет чудить, он не будет спускать все на тормозах. В том, что тот начнет чудить, сомневаться почему-то не приходилось.

— Эй, сержант!

Хакс непроизвольно напрягся. Ну вот, началось.

Рен тащился к нему с какой-то лохматой коричневой метелкой. До Хакса не сразу дошло, что это парик.

— Сегодня вечером мы с вами отправляемся на дело в подпольный клуб «Рокатански», — громко объявил Рен. — Говорят, Крамера как-то видели рядом с ним, а мой стукач наконец раздобыл пароль для входа. Наше прикрытие: я — живущий на всю катушку Марк Шпиллен, участник международных чемпионатов по эндуро на мотоциклах, а вы — мой друг-транссексуал Лидия, с которой мы познакомились во время восхождения на Эверест. Вот, это вам понадобится, — с этими словами он вручил Хаксу парик. Тот выглядел так, будто был уже на полпути к превращению в гнездо.

— Где вы это взяли? — Хакса передернуло от брезгливости. Все, чего ему хотелось — отбросить парик подальше и дважды вымыть руки с мылом.

— В коробке забытых вещей. Невероятно, правда? Еще там есть целая упаковка антидепрессантов, которую до сих пор никто не спер. Вот это еще невероятней.

— Почему я не могу быть вашим другом-мужчиной?

— Ну, вы вообще себя видели?.. — Рен изобразил руками странные движения, пытаясь нарисовать в воздухе фигуру своего начальника. Очевидно, в его глазах Хакс представлял собой шедевр супрематизма. — А еще я нашел парик. Он будет здорово на вас смотреться. В хранилище улик, кстати, есть юбка. Правда, на ней пятно крови.

— Почему бы вам ее и не надеть? — огрызнулся Хакс, уже успевший пожалеть о самоназначении. — А я буду Марком Как-его-там, чемпионом по чему-то там на мотоциклах.

— Это гонки по бездорожью! — вдруг воскликнул Рен так, будто ему нанесли личное оскорбление. — С таким подходом вы сорвете нам прикрытие!

— Скажите только, к какому времени мы должны быть в клубе, а я что-нибудь придумаю!

— Лидия была идеальна. — Хакс думал, что его уже ничем не удивить, но оказался сбит с толку, когда насупившийся Рен отобрал у него парик. — Идеальна! — Выкрикнув это, он смахнул с края Хаксова стола несколько листов и зло добавил: — Встретимся в одиннадцать.

Хакс в последнее время редко участвовал в слежке, а если и занимался чем-то таким, то только сидя в фургоне в полном обмундировании и с нательной камерой. Его обычная одежда едва ли подходила для посещения подпольных развлекательных заведений. В поисках чего-нибудь подходящего он даже поступился своими принципами и попросил помощи у По, но тот сказал, что отдал свою лучшую клубную куртку одному другану. Из-за этого после окончания смены Хаксу пришлось заехать в секонд-хэнд (он ненавидел надевать чужое, но еще большее негодование у него вызывала необходимость тратиться на «одноразовые» вещи) и — после долгих споров с консультанткой — купить обтягивающие джинсы и нечто вроде огромного трикотажного кардигана. Он на полном серьезе сомневался, прилично ли ходить в подобном после окончания подросткового кризиса, но готов был пойти на лишения ради дела. Хакс даже зачесал волосы по-другому. Наверное, лучше и вовсе было их растрепать, но беспорядок на голове сводил его с ума.

Рен подобрал его у участка на какой-то старой колымаге. Одет он был отнюдь не по-клубному — в старую толстовку, джинсы с застарелыми пятнами машинного масла и потертую кепку.

— Что, теперь победители международных чемпионатов по мотогонкам выглядят так? — Хакс не смог удержаться, чтобы не сострить.

Судя по всему, у Рена на языке крутилось что-то вроде «иди ты», но он каким-то невероятным образом сдержался. Только едва не задымился от невероятных волевых усилий.

— Я сменил легенду.

— И как вас теперь зовут?

— Бен, — выдавил Рен с отвращением.

Хакс покивал, старательно изображая, что оценил шутку.

— Очень изобретательно. И чем занимается Бен?

Рен без всякого энтузиазма пожал плечами.

— Отлично. Тогда буду придерживаться вашей старой истории, только упомяну, что вы в итоге обанкротились и спились.

— Да идите вы, сержант. Сэр, — Реновой воли надолго не хватило. — А вас как будут звать в итоге? Аодхаган О’Доннел?

— Что?

— Ну, вы же ирландец или кто, — Рен хлопнул по рулю. — Вот типичное ирландское имя.

Хакс поморщился. Сказанное звучало так тупо, что он даже не мог подобрать достойного ответа. Ну, кроме…

— Просто зовите меня Том.

— Или Суибн? — Рен бросил на него быстрый взгляд, полный какого-то мальчишеского веселья, а после приуныл. — О’кей, я понял, Том. Кстати, я считаю, надо оставить значки и пушки в машине, вдруг на входе в клуб будут шманать.

— С чего им шманать кого-то из гостей, если вход по паролям?

— Там все довольно круто.

— Ну, можете распоряжаться своим табельным оружием, как считаете нужным, и я поступлю так же.

Рен резко повернулся к Хаксу, приоткрыв рот, словно контраргумент жег ему язык.

— Если все сорвется из-за вас…

— Разрешаю вам заорать: «Вот черт, это коп!» — и плюнуть в меня.

— Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы попались, — заявил Рен мстительно, засовывая кобуру с пистолетом в бардачок.

— Этого не случится. А вот оружие может оказаться жизненно необходимым в таком деле, — объяснил Хакс.

Подпольный клуб располагался в непрезентабельном желтом здании, которое на первый взгляд выглядело заброшенным. Рядом находился магазин свадебных платьев, медленно, но верно приближавшийся к полному финансовому краху, а чуть дальше сияла облезлой вывеской закусочная на колесах, торгующая шаурмой. В целом, окрестности выглядели подходящим плацдармом для деятельности дилера среднего пошиба.

В «Рокатански» вела жуткая металлическая дверь, покрытая струпьями ржавчины. Еще на ней была широкая закрывающаяся прорезь на уровне глаз, которая очень подходила для предостерегающего высовывания пистолетного дула, словно в каком-нибудь старом фильме с Майклом Дугласом.

— Вот здесь, — объявил Рен то, что и так было понятно, после чего звучно постучал в дверь всей пятерней.

Задвижка отодвинулась, в прорези появились прищуренные глаза и перебитая, чуть скошенная переносица заядлого драчуна. Недружелюбный голос спросил:

— Пароль?

— Синяя каша.

Очевидно, лицо Хакса было настолько красноречиво, что его вынужденный напарник не выдержал:

— Что? Это не я придумал. Не нравится, валил бы в свой Уильямсбург…

Договорить входящему в роль Рену не дали. Тяжелая дверь с грохотом отворилась, и Хакс гордо прошествовал мимо охранника подозрительного вида внутрь, в сумрак и гомон. В «Рокатански» было ужасно душно — черт знает, были ли тут предусмотрены вытяжка и система кондиционирования, — поэтому Хакс немедленно покрылся испариной. Кардиган делал его пребывание в клубе и вовсе невыносимым, но он был нужен для успеха дела.

— Ну жара, — озвучил его мысли Рен, пытаясь переорать грохочущую безвкусную музыку, и стащил с себя толстовку. Под ней оказалась черная футболка — явно на размер меньше нужного, — плотно его облепившая. — По пиву? — Он панибратски ткнул в Хакса локтем и подмигнул.

— А то, — выдавил Хакс, который предпочел бы ничего не пить и ни к чему не прикасаться в этом заведении, явно незнакомом с санитарными правилами и нормами.

— Да расслабься, Том! Просто говори невнятней, будто тебе когда-то сломали челюсть, и сними этот стремный балахон. Советую как друг.

— Иди к черту, — заявил Хакс, потому что прикрытие позволяло отпускать такие фразы, и почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

Они заранее условились, что, взяв напитки в баре, постараются осмотреться и встретятся примерно через сорок минут в туалете, если не произойдет ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Крамер мог оставить закладки в унитазах, хотя, на взгляд Хакса, подобное позволяла себе только неопытная мелочь, а этот тип водил их за нос уже пару месяцев и был весьма изобретателен.  

— Смотри, какие тут девочки! — Рен указал на свободную от столов часть помещения, где под стробоскопом дрыгались девицы на высоченных каблуках, одетые излишне откровенно. Насколько Хакс мог разглядеть при таком освещении, многие из них прибыли из Восточной Европы. — Нужно пообщаться с ними.

— И чем они могут быть полезны?

Рен на секунду озадачился, а после изобразил руками огромные трясущиеся буфера.

— Понятно. — Вот теперь Хакс сомневался, насколько правильным было решение оставить этого идиота за главного. Наставлять его на путь истинный было поздно, они уже забрались в этот вертеп, так что оставалось лишь сделать все возможное, чтобы визит в клуб не оказался полностью бессмысленным.

Хакс взял пиво, которое не собирался пить, кое-как поддержал неловкий разговор с барменом, которого явно насторожил то ли его вид, то ли идеальное произношение, прошелся туда-сюда, пытаясь не привлекать особого внимания, и вернулся обратно к бару. Тем временем Рен выжрал пару бокалов чего-то, что тут выдавали за виски, охмурил какую-то латиноамериканку, водрузил ее на барную стойку, где та начала извиваться в невероятно развратном танце, а после и сам вскарабкался следом, чтобы присоединиться к ней. Хакс думал, что готов к неожиданному развитию событий, но телодвижения Рена вызвали у него настолько сильный культурный шок, что он таки отпил из своей бутылки. Пиво было блевотным. Музыка насиловала барабанные перепонки. Рен изображал нечто вроде прилюдного акта совокупления с незнакомкой, в то время как главным вопросом оставалось: выдержит ли барная стойка его вес или все-таки проломится.

Хакс пересел на дальний стул, чтобы на него гарантированно никто не рухнул, когда стойке придет конец. Бармен вновь подошел к нему, и на этот раз был более склонен к общению.

— Ваш приятель зажигает.

— А. Да. Он такой, — Хакс решил, что терять ему нечего. — Бен живет на всю катушку. Участвовал, кстати, в международных соревнованиях по мотогонкам.

— Ого! — Хакс и не заметил, как со спины к нему подобрался какой-то тип, который тут же бесцеремонно вмешался в разговор. — Что за гонки?

Волна паники на секунду захлестнула Хакса, и он вдохнул поглубже, чтобы вернуть контроль над собой. Так. Они говорили об этом только сегодня. У него получится.

— Эндуро.

— О, пересеченная местность! — Новый участник разговора выглядел крайне неприятно. Вызывал справедливые опасения. А татуировки, покрывавшие его руки, сильно смахивали на тюремные партаки. — И что за байк у твоего другана?

— Хонда, — Хакс надеялся, что это прозвучит достаточно уверенно. Нужно срочно отходить от мотоциклетной темы, потому что он в этом полный профан. — Вообще, я не сильно разбираюсь во всем таком. Я сам не из этой тусовки, — он даже развел руками, чтобы показать, что из него байкер такой же, как из Софи Тернер — ликвидатор аварий. — Мы с Беном снимаем вместе лофт в… Уильямсбурге. Раньше с нами жил еще один парень, Мэтт Кравиц, выставлялся в Агора Галери, но потом решил заняться роуп-джампингом и сломал шею.

Переводя взгляд с одного заинтересованного слушателя на другого, Хакс вдруг понял, что ему невероятно, прямо-таки противоестественно везет. Можно было попробовать ковать железо, пока горячо. Тем более к их маленькой компании, похоже, собирался примкнуть еще один парень, который хотел заказать коктейль «Бычий глаз», но ненароком прислушался к разговору.

— Говорили еще, мол, наркотики убьют его раньше — а нет, оказалось, это были прыжки с Бруклинского моста.

— Жесткач, — подытожил неприятный мужик.

— Вообще, мы-то думали, первым на тот свет отправится этот, — Хакс махнул в сторону Рена. — Он даже как-то выпил керосин на спор.

— И что?

— И ничего! То ли у него стальной желудок, то ли этот засранец мухлевал.

— Знавал я одного чувака, который как-то выпил отбеливатель, — вставил здоровяк, ждущий свой «Бычий глаз».

— И... э-э-э… как он?

— Сдох! — рассказчик этой потрясающей истории громогласно заржал, будто в жизни не говорил и не слышал ничего смешнее.

— От Р… Бена так просто не избавишься. Он жрет эти отвратительные хот-доги на углу 28-й чуть ли не каждый день — и ничего, даже не разжирел. Еще выпил как-то три бутылки текилы на спор. Это было на дне рождения Тимми Крутыша. Говорят, его потом рвало кровью, но ничего, жив же. — Хакс никак не мог решить, в восторге он или в ужасе от себя и своих побасенок. Похоже, его внезапно проснувшийся талант к заговариванию зубов вышел из-под контроля.

— Ебать, — неприятный тип стукнул кулаком по стойке. — А ты чем упарываешься?

— А я так… Тихий писатель…

Взгляды собравшихся были наполнены жаждой хлеба и зрелищ. Им до одури хотелось услышать что-то гадкое. Хакс постарался еще раз незаметно глотнуть воздух, заталкивая панику поглубже.

— Но что тут сказать, люблю я мет, — пробормотал он, умоляя всех богов ноосферы, чтобы это в достаточной мере удовлетворило любопытство слушателей.

Неприятный всхохотнул и врезал ему по предплечью — видимо, так он выражал крайнюю степень своего расположения.

— Ха! По тебе видно, малой. Выглядишь как труп, и синячищи на пол-лица.

— Что, все так плохо? — не выдержал Хакс.

— Мой тебе совет — переходи-ка лучше на бухло, здоровее будешь, — заявил тип с «Бычьим глазом».

— Ну, не сегодня. — Хакс решил — была не была. — Я тут как раз потому, что Бену кто-то рассказал, мол, тут бывает один парень, у которого лучший кокс в городе. И имя у него такое… из трех частей. Как его?..

Бармен и неприятный обменялись долгими взглядами.

— Вам что-то не то напели. Тут таких нет, — заявил бармен прохладно.

Очевидно, пришло время сильно расстроиться, чтобы не выходить из образа.

— Вот блядь, — Хакс заполировал свое вполне реальное недовольство тем, что разговорить этих отморозков не получилось, еще одним глотком отвратительного пива. На всякий случай нужно было посидеть тут еще немного, а потом пойти в уборную.

Как только он замолчал, все тут же потеряли к нему всякий интерес, лишь бармен продолжал посматривать на него время от времени, заподозрив что-то. Не слишком хорошо, но и не полный провал. На самом деле это место — то еще змеиное гнездо, но его нельзя вот так просто разворошить. Эффективнее организовать слежку, регулярно высылать сюда одних и тех же ребят, чтобы они стали завсегдатаями и определили, какие из скользких личностей любят сюда наведываться…

Хакс не мог посмотреть на часы — обычные люди не проверяют время, прежде чем пойти отлить, — но чувствовал, что уже пора встретиться с Реном. К его большому неудовольствию, следом за ним в уборную увязался верзила, который пил «Бычий глаз». Ощущая, как мышцы каменеют от напряжения и предчувствия неминуемой драки, Хакс повернулся к нему, но тот, как ни странно, прошел мимо и направился напрямую к писсуарам. Тут же в помещение ввалился запыхавшийся Рен.

— А, — громко выдохнул он, ссутулившись в проходе. — Я уж думал, тебя тут нагнули.

— Чего? — В этот момент мозг Хакса затопили мечты о способности убивать силой мысли. — Заткнись.

— Это все твоя тупая кофта. Посылает какие-то не те сигналы. Даже поссать тебя одного не отпустишь.

 Тип «Бычий глаз» наконец закончил свои дела и, застегнув ширинку, уставился на Рена.

 — О, так ты ж тот самый Бен. Три текилы. Респектую! — И с этими словами удалился.

Хакс поморщился:

— Даже руки не помыл.

Рен обернулся и посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь уборной как на врага.

— Что это вообще такое было?

— Местная фауна.

— О, я видел, как ты охмурял там этих упырей. Нашлось что полезное? — Рен задрал голову, пытаясь разглядеть камеры, вмонтированные в потолок и стены.

— О Крамере явно слышали, но в один голос говорят, что его тут не бывает. — Хакс на всякий случай проверил бачки унитазов (пусто) и плинтуса (никаких тайников). — А твой стукач точно видел его здесь?

— Не. Говорил, что заметил его поблизости, но тут ему больше негде вести дела. Пока я там зажигал на стойке, успел осмотреться — среди посетителей Крамера точно нет. Будем ждать его?

— У нас даже нет информации, что он точно появится тут сегодня. — Чутье Хакса подсказывало, что этой ночью тут им ловить нечего. Если у Крамера действительно связи с местными, они наверняка сообщат ему, что кто-то его искал. При неблагоприятном исходе это может превратить дело в полный тухляк. — Пойдем отсюда.

— Если мы на этой неделе не продвинемся, в понедельник дело заберет отдел организованной преступности, — нахмурился Рен.

— Только не вздумай разбивать раковины от недовольства судьбой, — предупредил его Хакс. — И пошли уже отсюда, а то после твоей оскорбительной преамбулы кто-нибудь из местного контингента точно решит, что мы тут уединились.

Зачем он только это сказал?

— Если что — просто падай передо мной на колени и стягивай с меня штаны.

— Несомненно, так и сделаю.

— А что тут такого? Это ради дела!

Вяло переругиваясь, они покинули уборную и направились к выходу.

— Что, так быстро? — охранник с перебитой переносицей встретил их еще более враждебно, чем раньше.

— Брат, мы за шаурмой, — ответил Рен не задумываясь, и их выпустили без дальнейших разговоров.

— Ловко, — похвалил своего спутника Хакс, когда они оказались снаружи.

— Но я правда хочу шаурмы! — возмутился Рен, напяливая обратно свою жуткую толстовку (на улице было прохладно), и тут же зашарил по карманам в поисках денег.

— Это просто… — начал было Хакс, но прервался, заметив, что дела у фудтрака с шаурмой шли весьма бойко. От фургона только что отошла пара и двинулась вниз по улице. Парень прямо на ходу принялся разворачивать выданный ему бумажный сверток, после чего, вместо того чтобы поедать его содержимое, почему-то отправил его в мусорку.

— Так-так-так, — Рен даже поцокал языком для острастки. — И кто это будет покупать что-то, только чтобы сразу же это выбросить?

— Никто. Если только они не покупали что-то другое под прикрытием…

— А «выйти за шаурмой» в этом клубешнике, значит, кодовая фраза, чтобы затариться дурью!.. Интересно, но шаурму-то там все-таки делают?

— Детектив Рен.

Рен прорычал себе под нос что-то недовольное и добавил уже внятно:

— Будем брать? Или установим наблюдение? Готов спорить на что угодно, Крамер скидывает кокс этому шаурмену… шаурмастеру, раз уж его видели в этом районе. А прикрываться продажей хот-догов они не решились, потому что у тех такая маленькая дурацкая упаковка.

Хакс скривился.

— Если возьмем торгаша сейчас, Крамер ускользнет. Придумает еще что-нибудь.

— А если не возьмем, два кило кокса попадут на улицы, и, что намного хуже, организованная преступность оттяпает дело с новыми годными зацепками. Может, нам просто подойти к этому парню и потребовать его лучшего товара?..

Пока они обсуждали план дальнейших действий, к фургону подъехал серый гибрид непритязательного вида, и оттуда вылез тощий сутулый человечек. Обойдя свой автомобиль, он вытащил с пассажирского сиденья коробку, в которой, судя по логотипу, был соус. Со своей ношей новое действующее лицо направилось к фудтраку.

— Хм, а это еще интересней, — продолжил Рен. — Кто будет осуществлять поставки для передвижной закусочной среди ночи?

— Это вопрос порядка «какая передвижная закусочная будет работать среди ночи».

— Нью-Йорк никогда не спит.

— В такой глуши мог бы и поспать.

— Это Крамер.

— Уверены?

— Тощий, склизкий, похож на амебу. Сто пудов Крамер.

— Он же стоит к нам спиной… Хм, точно Крамер.

— И наверняка с товаром! В этой его коробке. — Рен расплылся в по-настоящему пугающей улыбке. — Будем брать!

— Но… — начал было Хакс, взяв на себя роль голоса разума, однако его бесцеремонно перебили.

— Я ведущий детектив! Раз я сказал брать, значит брать! — После этой тирады Рен рванул с места.

— У вас... — воскликнул Хакс и тут же понизил голос, потому что его все равно уже никто не слушал. — Пистолет в машине.

Интересно, что Рен собирался противопоставить этим мутным типам, когда те начнут оказывать сопротивление при аресте? Если только в штанине его джинсов не припрятана складная металлическая дубинка, ему срочно придется открыть в себе способности к телекинезу — или отращиванию новых конечностей.

— Руки вверх! Всем оставаться на своих местах!.. — прозвучал громогласный голос Рена.

Следом раздались характерные звуки — никто явно не внял его требованиям.

— Ну что за идиот, — пробормотал Хакс, вытаскивая пистолет из подмышечной кобуры, таившейся под его безразмерным кардиганом, и поспешил к фудтраку, около которого уже начался замес. Кому-то нужно было спасать «ведущего детектива», пока в нем не наделали лишних дырок.

 

***   ***   ***

 

— Я дома, — сказал Хакс в темноту и щелкнул выключателем. Захлопнул дверь. Бросил ключи на полку.

Финализатор сидел посреди прихожей и смотрел на него не мигая.

— Ты, как я посмотрю, очень скучал, — заметил Хакс с сарказмом, отчего-то ощутив укол обиды.

Он так устал. Серьезно, после этого бесконечного дня хоть кто-то мог бы отнестись к нему с теплотой. Говорят, животные чувствуют состояние хозяина. Хакс, конечно, Финализатору не хозяин, а, скорее, слуга, накладывающий корм и убирающий его лоток, но… Хотелось какой-то душевности.

Хакс опустился на корточки и осторожно погладил кота, пытаясь выяснить, настроен ли тот на общение.

— Ну прости. Сверхурочные. Сегодня в участке полдня не было электричества. Какое-то безумие.

Финализатор милостиво позволил почесать себя под мордой, а после душераздирающе зевнул.

— Я тоже хочу спать, — сказал Хакс. — И есть. Еще в душ. Я так отвратительно себя чувствую. Кажется, начинается насморк.

Финализатору надоело выслушивать все это, и он царственно удалился, клацая по паркету когтями. Подходило время их подстричь.

Хакс вздохнул. Обычно у него хорошо получалось справляться со всем. Со своими обязанностями, с подчиненными, с жизнью. Но иногда он уставал настолько, что чувствовал себя размазанным. Усталости скапливалось так много, что она готова была брызнуть из глаз. В такие моменты Хакс начинал думать о том, сколько раз он ошибся и повернул не туда, чтобы оказаться здесь — одиноким не слишком привлекательным тридцатитрехлетним мужиком, живущим в доме своей покойной тетки вместе с теткиным котом. Он знал: уныние не продлится слишком уж долго, скоро должно отпустить. Нужно только выпить вина, полежать на диване с книжкой, лечь спать пораньше. Да, наверное, стоило немного отвлечься от работы и поискать кого-нибудь… ну, для налаживания личной жизни, но в последний раз, когда Хакс в порыве отчаяния попытался познакомиться с кем-то в интернете, он поймал маньяка, убившего пятерых рыжих людей. Стоило признать: во всем, что не касалось карьеры, Хакс был неудачником. Он с этим почти смирился. Уделял максимум времени тому, в чем был хорош, и изо всех сил пытался простить себе то, что он необщителен, зациклен на работе, придирчив к людям. С прощением тоже выходило так себе.

Потерев лицо ладонями, чтобы хоть как-то согнать отупляющую усталость, Хакс начал медленно раздеваться. Даже будучи измотанным, он никогда не бросал вещи как попало. Наверняка это имело какое-то отношение к причине, по которой он не мог никого себе найти. Все должно было быть идеально и на своих местах, как вот эти брюки или та рубашка. С людьми такой подход не работал. Люди были хаосом. Необходимость идти на уступки, подстраиваться, прощать мелкие и крупные промахи и отказываться от чего-то подчас казалась слишком высокой ценой за чувство душевной связи. Иногда Хакс думал о том, что будет один всегда, потому что так удобнее. И, честно говоря, он ломал голову над тем, откуда брались семьи у кого-то вроде главы департамента Таркина, который жил на работе. Наверное, такие люди однажды просыпались женатыми и с кучкой наследников и, даже не поведя бровью, продолжали давнюю войну с преступностью.

Полностью обнаженный, Хакс прошагал через темный неуютный дом в санузел и, включив лишь тусклую настенную лампу, уселся в ванну, скрестив ноги. Пустил воду. Он давно подумывал поставить душевую кабину, но руки все не доходили. Любые изменения в доме, доставшемся ему после кончины тетки, требовали денег и, что намного хуже, времени. Все эти хождения по супермаркетам стройматериалов и магазинам сантехники могли занять его надолго. Хакс был старомоден и опасался заказывать через интернет что-то крупнее книг.

Наверное, ему все-таки стоило переделать дом, чтобы тот не выглядел таким старушечьим. Счастье, что эту древнюю ванну, в которой он сейчас скрючился, не украшали кованые львиные лапы. Да и в целом обстановка была не мужской, но Хакса это не смущало, потому что он редко приглашал кого-то. Разве что Фазма заходила пару раз, причем однажды — когда он заболел.

Хакс вздохнул и уставился на свои колени, торчащие из зеленоватой, исходящей паром воды. Он был высоким, но тощим, так и не избавившимся от подростковой нескладности. Недостаточно широкие плечи, слишком худосочные ягодицы. На свете не слишком-то много любителей астеничного телосложения, да и тем, что есть, обычно нравятся выпирающие ключицы и трогательный гребень позвонков, натягивающих кожу. Не плоская задница. Интуитивно Хакс понимал, что его партнеров привлекало в нем то, какой он рыжий и белокожий. Под утро он превращался в топографическую карту прыти своего любовника, так легко было оставить на нем отметину. В остальном же — ничего интересного. В постели он был негромким и скованным, не мог довериться случайным любовникам. Да ладно, он вообще никому не доверял. Хакс способен был представить, что ведет себя развратно, но когда доходило до дела, находил это глупым и начинал стесняться. Он никогда не мог вот так взять и сказать напрямую, чего хочет (ведь это могли использовать против него), хоть и осознавал, что это лишает его той массы удовлетворения, которую он, вероятно, мог бы получить.

Как-то раз, закрыв жутко сложное дело о сумасшедшем поджигателе, он расплакался во время секса с парнем, с которым тогда встречался во второй или третий раз. Наверное, это стало чем-то вроде катарсиса. Хакс был совершенно выжат тем делом, и вот — все закончилось, и весьма успешно, даже последних жертв этого чертова маньяка удалось спасти; можно было наконец просто потрахаться. И Хакс расплакался от облегчения, как придурок, пока толстый член ритмично вбивался в него.

В общем, конечно, тот парень решил, что Хакс ненормальный, и слился. Его можно было понять. Хакс уже и сам подозревал, что с ним не все в порядке.

Серьезно, ему было спокойней помастурбировать в одиночестве. Никто не отпустит какую-нибудь глупую грязную фразочку, оскорбляющую его достоинство как человека, и ему не придется разрываться между жалкой готовностью спустить все на тормозах, лишь бы кончить от чужой руки на члене, и горячим желанием втолковать идиоту, почему нельзя называть почти незнакомых людей «шлюшками». Почему кто-то думает, что неуважение заводит? Это так невежливо. Люди ужасны.

Раздосадованный собственными мыслями, но отогревшийся Хакс выбрался из ванны и, обсушившись полотенцем, переоделся в пижаму. Финализатор ждал его под дверью — очевидно, обеспокоенный, не утопился ли он там с тоски. Или, может, у этого проглота закончился корм.

— Как думаешь, может, мне завести еще котов? Целую армию?

Финализатор лишь дернул ухом. Он счел это пустыми угрозами.

— Я отлично придумываю имена для животных, — добавил Хакс, с каждой минутой чувствуя себя все более разбитым.

К счастью, в холодильнике нашлись остатки картофельной запеканки и молоко. Хакс поел без особого удовольствия, листая книгу, которую находил не слишком интересной. Ему казалось, что работа выпила из него всю жизнь. «Интересно, как другие держатся?» — размышлял он. Дэмерон всегда выглядел полным энергии и очень оптимистичным, а ведь он так же торчал в участке с утра до ночи. Интересно, была ли у него семья? Встречался ли он с кем-то? Это было бы логично.

— Может, мне стоит больше общаться с подчиненными? — предположил Хакс.

Финализатор скептически взирал на него из противоположного угла кухни.

— Да, точно. А ты мудр.

Кот в этом и не сомневался.

— Беседы с тобой всегда очень познавательны, — хмыкнул Хакс, засунув грязную тарелку в мойку и включив воду. Он страшно не хотел мыть посуду, но чувство долга пересилило его нежелание. — А теперь я почищу зубы и лягу спать. Этот день себя уже исчерпал.

Он думал, что, забравшись в постель, немедленно заснет, но вдруг вспомнил кое-что, случившееся утром. Хакс заглянул в расположенный в подвале участка спортзал в поисках сисадмина, но наткнулся на Рена. Тот занимался жимом штанги лежа, весь взмокший, в потемневшей от пота майке и с безумно сосредоточенным лицом — таким, будто после завершения упражнения он собирался стереть существующую цивилизацию в пыль. Хакс знал, что ему нужно найти Дейва и заставить того что-то сделать с сетью, так и норовившей полететь с самого утра, но не мог сдвинуться с места, завороженный. Не то чтобы его привлекали потные накачанные спортсмены. Разве это не какой-то пережиток старшей школы и мечтаний, вызванных свежераскрывшейся сексуальностью? Но было в Рене что-то животное, неудержимое, способное вызвать помутнение в голове. То, как он тяжело дышал, отжимая штангу от груди. То, как двигались его руки. Тогда, утром, собственное поплывшее состояние и этот момент забвения сильно напугали Хакса, и, очнувшись, он поспешил удалиться. Тело казалось ватным; он передвигался так неловко, будто был марионеткой, которую дергал за ниточки высший разум (наверняка так и было). Во рту пересохло. На возвращение прежней концентрации понадобилось до обидного много времени. Тогда ему нужно было снова стать деловым, сосредоточенным, замкнутым собой. Сейчас, лежа в кровати, Хакс мог позволить себе пофантазировать о том, как все было бы, если бы он был кем-то другим. Кем-то, кто, например, может оседлать распластанного на скамье для жима Рена. Даже не просто оседлать, а, например, стащить с него нижнее белье и усесться на его член. Хакс запустил руку в пижамные штаны, прикрыв глаза и закусив нижнюю губу в предвкушении. Наверняка это ощущалось бы потрясающе. Хотя без должной подготовки такое не провернуть. Но как обеспечить эту «должную подготовку» при сексе без прелюдии, как в порно? И куда Рен, гипотетически, денет штангу, с которой он занимался? Что, если он не сможет из-за перевозбуждения водрузить ее на подставку, и та придавит его к скамье?..

Хакс застонал, и вовсе не от приятных ощущений. Его раздражал собственный разум, чудовищный в своей неспособности игнорировать нестыковки и наслаждаться зыбкими условностями. Кто-нибудь еще в эротических фантазиях обдумывал всякие малоинтересные детали вроде «как растянуть себя заранее, чтобы потом не было мучительно больно»? Хакс помотал головой — не в ответ на свои размышления, а, скорее, чтобы вытряхнуть из себя всю эту утомительную чушь. Собственный член в руке изнывал от жажды внимания.

Нужно было попробовать еще раз. Вот, например, взять тот случай пару недель назад, когда они были в том чертовом клубе. Рен сказал тогда: если все пойдет не по плану, Хакс должен опуститься перед ним на колени и содрать с него штаны. Но, может быть, это стоило было бы провернуть и без событий не по плану. Возможно, он хотел этого. Забавно было представлять, как изумится Рен, как распахнет глаза в полнейшем шоке. Да, Хакс не очень-то похож на человека, готового отсосать кому-то в уборной одного из самых злачных мест Бруклина. С другой стороны, если бы туда кто-то зашел в этот момент, случилось бы настоящее светопреставление. Может, если бы Рен привалился спиной к двери в туалет и держал ее своим весом…

— Да сколько можно! — не выдержав, возмутился Хакс в голос. Его бесил собственный мозг, и он сам, и дурацкий Кайло Рен, с которым не получалось даже пофантазировать в свое удовольствие о невероятном и внезапном одноразовом сексе, который никогда не случился бы в реальности.

С Реном вообще ничего не получалось.

 

***   ***   ***

 

В своих мечтах Хакс проводил выходной, предаваясь ничегонеделанию. Проснувшись, он какое-то время лениво размышлял о возможности принять ванну, а потом съездить в тот маленький ресторанчик с израильской кухней, куда у него вечно не было времени выбраться. Там подавали отличный салат с семгой и яблоком, не говоря уже о трех видах хумуса и весьма приличных закусках «мезе». Впрочем, обедать там одному в субботу как-то неловко. Все соседние столики наверняка окажутся заняты парами или компаниями друзей. В зале будет стоять гвалт, а из-за перегруженной кухни придется ждать выполнения заказа не меньше часа. Нет, отправиться в ресторан — не самая лучшая идея. В крайнем случае можно заказать доставку. Тем более, за неделю у Хакса накопилась целая уйма дел, с которыми нужно было разобраться сегодня.

Во-первых, стирка. Если не устроить ее немедленно, придется ходить на работу в вытянутых футболках, сохранившихся с полузабытых времен его обучения в полицейской академии. Еще нужно сменить постельное белье. Это — отправить в машину.

Во-вторых, давно пора было пропылесосить тут все. Шерсть Финализатора скопилась огромными комками в углах за диваном и под столом на кухне. Она пристала даже к шторам — на белых полотнищах из «Икеи» нетрудно было разглядеть что-то, смутно напоминавшее рыжеватую паутину.

В-третьих, холодильник угнетал скорбной пустотой. Все, что Хакс обнаружил там с утра — подсыхающую половинку булочки, просроченный йогурт и еще один — с приемлемым сроком годности. Ах, ну да, не стоило забывать об ополовиненной банке арахисового масла и бутылке с кетчупом, в которой уже, наверное, начала зарождаться устойчивая к холоду мыслящая плесень.

Хакс давно смирился с тем, что выходные проходили обычно совсем не так, как он планировал. Никакого волшебного, вдохновляющего отдыха и расслабления, никаких невероятных приключений. Стирка, глажка, уборка, мытье машины, походы за продуктами — и, может быть, под конец дня у него выдастся свободный часок, чтобы полежать на диване, свернувшись под пледом, и посмотреть какой-нибудь глупый сериал. Хакс чувствовал себя старой девой. У него даже кошка была (чужая, серьезно, эта кошка досталась ему по наследству вместе с домом).

Он все-таки перестирал свои рубашки и постельное белье, после чего с большим трудом пристроил все на сушилке. Боже, весьма скромные размеры сушилок (даже раскладывающихся) и правило заполнять барабан стиральной машины как можно плотнее — это явно два пункта одного злодейского плана, нацеленного на то, чтобы усложнить жизнь простым людям. Потом Хакс избавил дом от пыли и шерсти, попутно загнав Финализатора на холодильник. Это даже принесло ему несколько минут мстительной радости. Затем Финализатор начал жевать бегонию, которую специально поставили на холодильник, чтобы спасти от его зубов, и Хаксу пришлось отнести кота в спальню и перепрятать цветок. Наконец, он добрался до составления списка того, что ему нужно найти в супермаркете. Хакс всегда подходил к составлению списков очень обстоятельно, поэтому перепроверил, как обстоят дела с едой и не только. Кошачий корм подходил к концу. Финализатор мог стать чемпионом мира по его пожиранию: из раза в раз он увеличивал скорость, с которой приканчивал очередные пять килограммов подушечек с лососем. А главное, он не толстел. Может, у него глисты? Хакс сделал пометку: свозить Финализатора к ветеринару.

Так, что еще? Заканчивались пакеты для мусора, шампунь и смазка. Хакс хмыкнул. Черт. Покупая последнюю в больших магазинах «для всей семьи», он вечно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Кассирам будто приплачивали за эти их пошлые взгляды «с пониманием». А ведь казалось бы, что такого в смазке? Бывают и более постыдные покупки. Разве не стыдно покупать пять килограммов луковых колец?

Хакс и сам не очень понимал, почему ему нужно успокаивать себя и мысленно оправдываться перед кем-то, размышляя, что даже женатым мужчинам иногда бывает нужна смазка — если они хотят позаботиться о своих женах с сухостью влагалища или что-то такое. Наверняка это какие-то детские комплексы. У него — сына человека, требовавшего лишить геев права работать в полиции, вопреки Конституции и здравому смыслу, — их было столько, что впору торговать на E-bay.

Ладно. В конце-то концов. Еще нужно купить липкий ролик для одежды и салфетки. Печенье. Молоко. Стейки. Стручковую фасоль.

Хакс перечитал написанное и убрал список в бумажник.

По субботам слишком людно было не только в ресторанах. В супермаркетах тоже. Будто всю рабочую пятидневку люди ждали, когда же им представится возможность броситься хаотично сметать все с полок. Где-то посреди храма торговли надрывался младенец. Около витрины с пирожными ребенок постарше клянчил все, что видел.

Хакс поморщился. Чересчур много людей.

Он медленно катил тележку вдоль по проходу, пытаясь лавировать между группками покупателей, когда увидел кого-то похожего на Рена в отделе с фруктами. Хакс замедлил шаг. Ну, может, это был и не Рен. Здоровенный парень с отросшими темными волосами, облаченный в черную кожанку… нюхал груши? Хакс скривился. Это точно Рен. Без вариантов. Хакс даже толком не разглядел лица того странного типа, склонившегося над грушами, поэтому мог и ошибаться в своих предположениях, но проверять не хотелось. Поэтому он поспешил свернуть в отдел с чаем, а оттуда направился в ту часть магазина, где хранилась бытовая химия и все необходимое для дома.

Отыскав мусорные пакеты и ролик для одежды, а также набрав целых три огромных пачки салфеток, Хакс отвлекся и расслабился. Очень зря. Когда он остановился перед полками с шампунями, размышляя, не взять ли на этот раз что-то новенькое, прямо ему в ухо заявили:

— Хакс. Сержант. Сэр.

Хакс приложил титанические усилия, чтобы не сделать ничего из того, что хотел. Он не закатил глаза. Не зажмурился. Не поморщился. Не удалился молча (хотя стоило бы).

— Детектив Рен. — Это должно было сойти за приветствие.

Рен выглядел… полным энтузиазма. У него не было ни корзинки, ни тележки, и он держал в своих огромных ручищах целую гору разнородных вещей: пакет розовых маршмэллоу, банку сладкой горчицы, лак для дерева, упаковку пива и, кажется, еще что-то. Однако это не помешало ему тут же засунуть огромный нос в Хаксовы покупки.

— Ого, сколько салфеток! А вы грязнуля.

Хакс, порой ненавидевший себя за почти маниакальное стремление к чистоте, предупреждающе раздул ноздри. Ему ведь даже не платили за то, чтобы он выслушивал все это в неурочное время! Чтобы поскорее избавиться от Рена, он схватил первый попавшийся шампунь (судя по золотистой этикетке, явно суливший «сияние и блеск») и буркнул:

— Рад вас повидать, но мне надо идти.

Ах, если бы только Рен мог понимать намеки.

Он увязался следом и, тащась за Хаксом со своим барахлом, сообщал обо всем, что видел:

— Смотрите, распродажа кукурузы! О, фасоль тут тоже есть. Надо сказать отцу. Он все покупает на распродажах. Потом кое-что перепродает. У него, типа, коммерческая жилка.

— Потрясающе, — кисло сказал Хакс, потому что этот поток откровений нужно было остановить. Ему не хотелось слушать про отца Рена или еще кого-нибудь из его безумного семейства. — Вам ничего больше не нужно?

Рен уставился на то, что уже взял, как будто видел впервые.

— Нет. Тут такая толпа. Можно я похожу с вами?

— Не стоит.

— Я могу катить вашу тележку.

— У вас заняты руки, — напомнил Хакс со все возрастающим раздражением.

Рен призадумался.

— Ногой?.. — Он все-таки пнул тележку, и та уехала далеко вперед, врезавшись в спину представительной дамы далеко за пятьдесят.

Хаксу пришлось троекратно извиниться перед ней, прежде чем инцидент был исчерпан. С другой стороны, он наконец оторвался от Рена, а потому прибавил ходу. Это подарило ему целых две минуты восхитительного одиночества.

— Упс. Немного не рассчитал, — Рен все-таки догнал его и пристроился рядом. Настолько рядом, что Хакс иногда задевал его плечо своим и мог различить запах его одеколона. Не то чтобы он был рад этому. — Вы когда-нибудь ели оленину?

— Да, — машинально ответил Хакс, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, как отделаться от нежелательной компании. Если и дальше продолжится в том же духе, купить смазку не получится, потому что, так и быть, взгляды кассиров он пережить может, а вот любопытство Рена — вряд ли. Некупленная смазка — неделя дрочки без особого комфорта. Казалось бы, мелочь, но когда на работе все становилось слишком напряженно, Хакс из-за стресса не мог уснуть без маленькой помощи. Снотворное справлялось со своим предназначением, но от таблеток он становился слишком вялым, а скорость реакции безбожно падала. От мастурбации было больше пользы и меньше последствий.

— Там продают котлеты из оленины. Котлеты! Как утонченно, — Рен хмыкнул себе под нос. — Хотите купить?

— Нет.

— А куда мы идем?

Хакс медленно вдохнул и выдохнул:

— За кошачьим кормом.

Эта новость произвела фурор.

— Вау! Чтоб меня. У вас есть кошка! — У Рена было такое лицо, будто ему только что открылась самая невероятная (и бредовая) тайна вселенной.

— А что тут такого? — осторожно полюбопытствовал Хакс. На самом деле он скорее ожидал шуток про одинокую малосимпатичную кошатницу средних лет в приложении к себе, чем восторгов по поводу присутствия Финализатора в его жизни.

— Ну, я думал, вы держите дома что-то холодное и бессловесное. Рыб там, змей.

— Змеи шипят, — не сдержавшись, уточнил Хакс.

— А? — Рен сбился с мысли.

— Змеи не бессловесные. И нет, я не развожу змей.

— Но могли бы.

— Нет. У меня кот. — Хакс даже остановился. Ну что Рен за идиот!

— Как его зовут?

Хакс замялся. Конечно, проще сказать «Милли». Когда-то Финализатор был Милли, потому что тетка Хакса могла, не моргнув глазом, проигнорировать его характер и даже половую принадлежность. Тем не менее любовь Хакса к точности пересилила здравый смысл.

— Финализатор.

Рен прямо-таки вытаращился на него, расплываясь в глумливой улыбке «это взорвет интернет».

— Лолшто?!

Хакс закатил глаза. Этому придурку будто пятнадцать лет. Черт, нет, даже пятнадцатилетние так не разговаривают.

— Его зовут Финализатор, — повторил он с достоинством. Нет, он не будет рассказывать, почему переименовал Милли. Его не самому блистательному подчиненному совсем не обязательно знать, что это дьявольское животное стремилось положить конец всему, что видело: проводам, обоям, шторам…

Хакс до сих пор ломал голову над тем, что же заставляло Финализатора жевать шторы: нехватка витаминов или желание уничтожать все без разбору.

— Охуе… — начал было делиться эмоциями Рен, но понял, что перед ним стоит старший по званию, и попытался исправиться. Вторая попытка ненамного превзошла первую: — Это бля… Это бомба!

— Вот именно, — резюмировал Хакс. Этот разговор изрядно утомил его, как и весь процесс совершения покупок с Реном под боком. Время шло, а коэффициент полезного действия оставался нулевым. Последние несколько минут они и вовсе простояли посреди магазина, обсуждая домашних животных, будто скучающие малознакомые гости на каком-нибудь приеме.

Рена, судя по всему, вполне устраивало такое развитие событий, но Хакс чувствовал, как час его блаженного лежания на диване в пледе теряет минуты одну за другой, истончаясь и превращаясь в каких-нибудь жалких полчаса. Это подбавило огня в процесс его медленного закипания.

— Рен. Идите уже по своим делам, — наконец заявил Хакс со всем прямодушием. Да, прозвучало не слишком обходительно, но он уже устал проявлять деликатность.

Рен приоткрыл рот, обнажив ряд не слишком ровных зубов, и тут же захлопнул его, так ничего и не сказав. Нахмурился. Теперь он совсем не походил на человека, от всей души рекламировавшего котлеты из оленины пять минут назад. Когда Рен с таким же видом сидел в допросной, сжимая огромные руки в кулаки чуть ли не до хруста суставов, подозреваемые сознавались во всем на раз-два.

— Хакс, — очень тихо сказал он вкрадчивым, но при этом будто рокочущим голосом, от которого Хаксу мигом стало неуютно. — Мы не на службе. Вы не имеете права мной командовать.

Что? Неужели этот верзила… обиделся? Во всяком случае, только что у Хакса появился шанс отделаться от навязчивого спутника.

— Прошу меня извинить, — отозвался он прохладно и, обогнув Рена, покатил свою тележку в направлении отдела с товарами для животных.

На этот раз никто не последовал за Хаксом, и он мысленно выдохнул. Отлично. Совсем немного грубости, и он снова может сосредоточиться на списке покупок. Пожалуй, теперь Хакс даже позволит себе какое-нибудь излишество вроде итальянского десерта в контейнере на шесть человек. Конечно, поедать его в одиночестве столовой ложкой, даже не выкладывая на тарелку, особенно приятно. Последнее удовольствие уставших от жизни.

Хакс собрал в тележке абсолютно все, что намеревался, и почувствовал себя намного лучше. Ощущение того, что он успешно справился с закупочным пунктом своего субботнего распорядка, заставило его выдавить некое подобие улыбки, когда он расплачивался на кассе. Все его приобретения кое-как влезли в суперорганический бумажный пакет, и хотя тот немилосердно раздуло, Хакс решил, что все-таки не будет возвращаться за вторым. Наверное, стоило бы купить практичную тканевую сумку-шоппер, но Хаксу это почему-то казалось ниже его достоинства. С другой стороны, это мог бы быть его скромный вклад в экологию…

Хакс резко вынырнул из своих мыслей, заметив Рена, бродившего туда-сюда вдоль линии касс. Должно быть, он кого-то ждал. Впрочем, когда Рен, сделав очередные несколько шагов в сторону, обернулся и махнул Хаксу, все не без некоторой обреченности встало на свои места.

— Я думал, вы оскорбились, — поспешил заявить Хакс раньше, чем приблизившийся к нему коллега успеет что-то выдать.

— Я оскорбился, — ответил тот с усмешкой. На его запястье болтался пакет со странными покупками, а под мышкой была зажата палетка пива. — А потом передумал. Хотите сходить куда-нибудь?

Хакс моргнул. В школьные годы он был хорош в физике, а когда вырос, стал неплохим детективом, осилил «Улисса» и даже мог постичь современные теории возникновения черных дыр. Чего Хакс решительно не понимал — это что происходило прямо сейчас.

— Э-э, — промычал он, пытаясь выгадать пару дополнительных секунд на оценку ситуации, но они не помогли. — Сходить?

Усмешка Рена — такая, будто он задумал отличную шалость, — превратилась в улыбку. Настоящую. Улыбающийся Рен казался одним из тех «соседских парней», которые всегда помогут снять кошку с верхушки дерева или передвинуть шкаф. На это хотелось купиться.

— Ну да. Мне показалось, что вам одиноко, сержант. Хотите посидеть где-нибудь? Сходить в бар? У меня нет планов на вечер.

Должно быть, с Хаксом все было совсем плохо, если его одиночество так бросалось в глаза.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил он и, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить отказ, добавил: — Не думаю, что это уместно.

Рен перестал улыбаться.

— Почему?

— Потому что у меня есть планы на… — начал было Хакс, но громкий звук лопнувшей бумаги заглушил его слова. У чертова перегруженного эко-пакета все-таки прорвалось дно, и все покупки разом вывалились на покрытый кафелем пол. — Вот дерьмо!

Следующие пару минут Хакс и Рен провели, присев на корточки и молча подбирая упавшее. Девать это теперь было некуда, но Рен, расщедрившись, вытряхнул все из своего пакета и засунул туда бесконечные упаковки салфеток, кошачий корм и стейки. Наконец, он подобрал укатившуюся смазку и вручил ее Хаксу прямо в руки, вместе с пакетом, добавив:

— В следующий раз возьмите горяченькую. Вам понравится. Жаль, что не хотите выпить.

И ушел. В его удаляющейся широкоплечей фигуре упорно виделось что-то победное.

Хакс, чувствуя, как кончики ушей начинают пылать, засунул злополучную смазку в новый пакет и медленно двинулся с места. Ему казалось, что он сказал Рену «спасибо» за всю его подозрительную заботу, но, возможно, это было и не так. Мозг Хакса вдруг начал фиксировать события избирательно, оставляя между ними огромные пустоты, которые совсем не помогали ответить на главный вопрос дня.

Что. Это. Сейчас. Было.

 

**3\. Хакс сдается**

 

Незадолго до Рождества Хакс наконец сдал тест для получения звания лейтенанта. К счастью, у него было высшее образование, без которого лейтенантом стать невозможно. Заместитель начальника полицейского управления обещал перевести его в другой участок, когда освободится место. Там Хаксу предстояло руководить куда большим коллективом, чем в 99-ом. Еще ему предлагали возглавить отдел по борьбе с бандами, но — практически на другом конце города. Пришлось отказаться.

Время от времени Хакса посещала и вовсе шальная мысль никуда не уходить, но он пытался задавить ее в зародыше. Он же хочет развиваться! Хочет сногсшибательную карьеру. Хочет через пять лет стать капитаном и получить в ведение собственный участок. Вряд ли ему выпадет честь усесться в кресло Сноука — тот настолько стар, что, вероятно, приплыл в Америку на «Мэйфлауэре» и даже собственными глазами видел, как Моисей получил Скрижали Завета, но не было никакой гарантии, что он не проторчит в 99-ом до самого Судного дня. От мыслей об этом Хакс начинал раздражаться. Нужно было перейти куда-то и двигаться дальше, а он пребывал в нерешительности, потому что знал тут всех, и каждая деталь казалась такой привычной и родной. Даже то, что дурацкий Рен не упускал шанса стащить его еду, теперь почему-то вызывало острый приступ ностальгии, хотя для этого было еще рановато.

В пятницу перед неделей праздников в баре «Джим Донахью», расположенном неподалеку, должно было пройти некое подобие корпоратива для тех, кто не был занят на дежурстве. Приличных корпоративов с троекратной сменой блюд и билетами на алкоголь в 99-ом отродясь не проводили — «ведь мы копы, а не продавцы машин». На заре своей службы в этом участке Хакс по неопытности побывал на одном из неформальных мероприятий и быстро пришел к выводу, что ему так делать нечего. Как минимум потому, что он не любил ни дешевый алкоголь, ни жареные крылья, с которых капает жир, ни пьяные жалобы и разговоры по душам. В этом году он тоже собирался всеми правдами и неправдами избежать участия в праздновании надвигающегося Рождества, но Рей, отвечавшая за организацию всего, насела на него с неожиданным пылом.

— Что? Как это не придете? — Она сверкала глазами так яростно, будто Хакс пытался уклониться от своих непосредственных обязанностей. — Ну сержант! То есть лейтенант! Вы теперь лейтенант! А мы ведь это даже не отпраздновали! Дайте ребятам поднять за вас тост!..

— Это совершенно необязательно, — отозвался Хакс сухо. — И я не большой любитель…

— Веселья, — неожиданно ввернул проходивший мимо По. В ответ на испепеляющий взгляд Хакса он лишь помахал кипой бумаг. — Рапорты. Считайте, что меня тут нет.

Судя по выражению лица Рей, та сильно расстроилась.

— Ну почему в этом году никто не хочет идти на нашу вечеринку? Роуз заболела, Рен отказался, вы тоже… И кто там теперь вообще будет? Митака опять напьется шоколадного мартини и залезет на стойку, чтобы танцевать под Бон Джови?

«Боже, неужели она давит на жалость? — подумал Хакс рассеянно. — Как подло». И в следующее мгновение почему-то сказал:

— Так и быть, загляну ненадолго.

Он не собирался этого делать. Он понятия не имел, зачем это сболтнул, а теперь чувствовал себя отягощенным обязательствами, которые не собирался на себя брать.

— Есть! — Рей дважды вскинула руки в победном танце. Словно и не она всего минуту назад выглядела так, будто Хакс украл у нее все счастье в жизни и Рождество в придачу. — Осталось только убедить Сноука, что ему совсем нет необходимости присутствовать на корпоративе для укрепления командного духа, — и вечер пройдет как по маслу. Начало в восемь, не забудьте.

Ладно, так уж и быть, застигнутый врасплох собственной слабохарактерностью, Хакс мог бы пропустить вместе со всеми стаканчик горячительного (хотя, учитывая общую санитарную обстановку в том баре, которая оставалась под вопросом, безопаснее было взять что-то в бутылке), а потом испариться под шумок. Заказать себе на дом не меньше пяти турецких закусок с йогуртом и поедать их в одиночестве, устроившись перед экраном. Серьезно, оттоманская кухня заставила его пересмотреть взгляды на пассерованную морковь.

Ведь не будет же ничего плохого в том, что Хакс заглянет в бар ненадолго? К тому же Кайло Рен не собирался приходить на гулянку. От этого Хаксу почему-то становилось немного спокойней, но в то же время изнутри точило смутное разочарование. Тот случай в супермаркете выбил его из колеи. Хаксу пришлось хорошенько потрудиться над тем, чтобы избавиться от больных грез. Снова и снова прокручивая в голове произошедшее, он убеждал себя в том, что это скорее было способом Рена поиздеваться над ним, чем совершенно детским подкатом. Не стоило думать об этом как о попытке перевести их отношения в новую плоскость. Это было неосмотрительно и попросту излишне.

К своему неудовольствию, продуманно опоздав в бар на сорок минут (все опаздывали), Хакс обнаружил, что самый надоедливый и невыносимый человек на свете все-таки явился на вечеринку. Такой поворот событий можно было предусмотреть, но при первой инспекции бара на предмет наличия Рена тот не обнаружился. Хакс расслабился, позволив Рей приветственно обнять себя, будто главного гостя на этом празднике, и произнести обещанный тост о том, что «наш доблестный рыжий сержант сдал экзамен на лейтенанта, и вот я уверена, мы еще соберемся тут отметить, как его назначат инспектором». Хакс стоял в излишне тесном, по его мнению, кругу сослуживцев, не зная, куда себя деть, и надеясь, что эта экзекуция поскорее закончится. Он переводил взгляд с одного раскрасневшегося лица на другое, и мысли его уже крутились вокруг того, какое пиво из имеющихся здесь окажется менее гадким, когда он заметил массивную фигуру, маячившую за спинами ребят из отдела хранения улик. Рен, выряженный в глупый праздничный свитер, был чернее тучи.

Когда Фазма вытащила Хакса из круга подвыпивших коллег и усадила за облюбованный ею столик в углу, Рен привалился спиной к барной стойке. Сгорбившись, он вливал в себя пиво с таким видом, будто пришел на похороны. Что-то зрело в нем: Рен хмурился и решительно выпячивал подбородок. Даже сейчас Хакс чувствовал на себе его давящий, обжигающий, выворачивающий наизнанку взгляд. С Реном попробовала завязать беседу какая-то девица, но он не проявил к ней особенного интереса, и та быстро отстала.

— Рен снова пялится, — сказал Хакс. Его голос звучал так, будто он жаловался. Будто был в отчаянии. Алкоголь делал его мягкотелым; самоконтроль начинал трещать по швам. — Что с ним не так?

Фазма бросила в сторону Рена короткий взгляд и приложилась к кружке.

— Он тебя хочет, — заявила она без предисловий.

Хакс качнулся на стуле. Ему нужна была минутка, чтобы как-то свыкнуться с этой мыслью в озвученном виде. Не что чтобы она стала божественным откровением.

— Да. Я знаю. Это не бином Ньютона.

Светлые брови Фазмы сошлись на переносице.

— Что?

— Не бином Ньютона. — Хакс закатил глаза. — Прийти к этому выводу не так уж сложно.

— Ну, отлично, Мегре. Чего ты в таком случае хочешь от меня?

Хотел бы Хакс знать, чего.

— Трахни его, — посоветовала Фазма.

— Это неэтично. Он мой подчиненный.

— Секс вообще неэтичная штука, — заметила Фазма. — Он тебе нравится. Ты только на него и смотришь.

Кажется, пришло время вступиться за свою честь.

— Это чтобы определить, следит он за мной или нет!

— На Хэллоуин ты бегал по участку с его дурацким шлемом. Да, мне рассказали, — Фазма усмехнулась. — На всех это произвело огромное впечатление. Так-то народ думает, что у тебя нет чувства юмора, а режим бега появляется как бонусный, только когда ты в тактическом костюме.

— Я — робот. Очень смешно.

Может быть, ему и стоило разок перепихнуться с Реном. Узнать, как тот ощущается внутри. Он такой огромный. Скорее всего, и член у него довольно большой. Хакс прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и не представлять, как насаживается на него, как его распирает изнутри. Блядь. Секс с Реном был отвратительной идеей. Разумеется, он не пойдет на это. Потом поползут слухи. Это может повлиять на карьеру.

Но как приятно было бы все-таки решиться.

Алкоголь всегда делал Хакса таким — расслабленным, мягким, желающим развлекаться, как обычные люди (но только в теории). Еще Хакс становился сонным. Не то чтобы в таком состоянии он был готов к сексу с первым встречным, но его границы дозволенного опасно расширялись. Пьяному Хаксу хотелось, чтобы кто-то обнимал его, помогал ему надеть пальто и залезть в машину, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кому можно положить голову на плечо. Эта часть нравилась ему больше всего. Потом, на пути к дому и гипотетическому апогею ночных приключений, он неминуемо начинал трезветь, и происходящее все больше его напрягало. Случайно подцепленные гипотетические партнеры не были готовы к магическому перевоплощению поддатого ирландца с томным взглядом в критически настроенного контрол-фрика. Когда они уходили ни с чем, Хаксу становилось спокойней. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Все-таки трахаться с кем-то лучше на трезвую голову, когда ты совершенно точно осознаешь, что происходит.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — решил Хакс. На всякий случай он посмотрел в сторону Рена, но его стул опустел. Повезло.

Наверное.

— Ты выпил всего одну бутылку. Это несерьезно. — Попытка Фазмы остановить его была скорее данью этикету. Ей столь же комфортно было бы посидеть тут и одной.

— Мне хватит. Вызову такси.

— Ты не умеешь расслабляться, — заключила Фазма с тоской.

— Да, — печально признал Хакс. — Не умею.

 

***   ***   ***

 

На Рождество люди будто с ума сходили. Это было предсказуемым завершением зимней лихорадки: драки Сант, пылающие елочные базары, рукоприкладство на предпраздничных распродажах, массовые кражи в супермаркетах. Хакс был выжат последними двумя неделями, но все равно вызвался дежурить в ночь на двадцать пятое декабря, потому что был сокрушительно одинок и пытался спастись от очередного длительного сеанса саможаления. В праздники они были опасней, острее и обычно подталкивали к необдуманным поступкам.

Мать позвонила Хаксу вечером, чтобы поделиться новостью: она выиграла какую-то мелочь в телелотерею. Еще она приглашала заехать к ней в выходные, забрать самодельное печенье. Она пекла его каждый год, и оно снова и снова выходило неудачным, вне зависимости от того, добавляли ли в него орехи или сушеную клюкву. Обычно Хакс мог заставить себя съесть лишь одну пересушенную, твердую как камень галету. После этого его чувство сыновнего долга затыкалось.

В тот вечер он, не изменяя своей дурацкой рождественской традиции, проигнорировал бумажную работу и вышел с Фазмой на улицы. Ему даже пришлось немного побегать. Утомительно, но плодотворно.

— И какие планы? — бросила Фазма, когда они, наконец закончив, покидали участок хорошо за полночь. В офисе уже сидела «ночная смена», и, как Хакс подозревал, тип, ошивавшийся вокруг стола Рена, цедил из картонного стакана с крышкой вовсе не кофе. Пожалуй, Хакс бы даже занялся выяснением обстоятельств, если бы не чувствовал себя так, будто по нему проехал поезд.

— Еда из доставки. Телевизор. Сон, — ответил он вяло на вопрос сослуживицы. С другими он не стал бы так откровенничать, но это же Фазма.

Хаксу хотелось ей верить.

— Изысканно.

— Ну, а что ждет тебя? — он не мог оставить эту подколку без внимания. Ему хотелось отыграться.

— Надеюсь, ванна с лавандовой пеной.

Хакс пристально посмотрел на Фазму, но ее лицо оставалось нечитаемым. Наверняка она была монстром в карточных играх.

— Эй. Я же признался честно!

Фазма ухмыльнулась, прежде чем залезть в машину:

— И я ценю это. С Рождеством!

Хакс ехал к себе медленнее обычного, опасаясь, что будет рассеянным из-за переутомления. Уже когда он свернул к дому, повалил снег — огромными белыми комками, как будто кто-то разворотил подушку. Хакс выругался под нос.

Внезапный и удивительно сильный снегопад оказался не последним сюрпризом этой ночи. Припарковавшись у дома и выбравшись из автомобиля, Хакс обнаружил, что кто-то обретается на его крыльце. Сперва ему подумалось, что это бездомный, искавший, где бы спрятаться от метели, но потом он пригляделся и понял, что все намного хуже. На верхней ступеньке крыльца, ссутулившись, восседал Рен в пальто нараспашку и не повязанном толком шарфе. Его голая шея с выпирающим кадыком на этом холоде смотрелась почти вызывающе. Впрочем, Рена это мало заботило — у него было по бутылке в каждой руке. Одной из них оказался подходивший к концу пол-литровый «Джек Дэниэлс», другой — претенциозная и до сих пор не распечатанная «Вдова Клико».

Рен, меланхолично таращившийся в одному ему известную точку пространства, в очередной раз отхлебнул виски и тут заметил Хакса.

— Эй, — его губы растянулись в наглой усмешке, в которой мерещилось что-то порочное. — Посмотрите-ка. А вот и он. Мистер Ебал-я-вас-всех.

Пока Хакс размышлял, как разумнее на это отреагировать, Рен вдохновенно продолжил:

— А ты знал, что чувака, начавшего производство «Джека Дэниэлса», звали Ньютон?.. Вроде.

— Нет, — честно признался Хакс. — Не знал.

— Ха! — Рен воздел руку в ликовании, а потом обессиленно уронил ее, ударившись костяшками пальцев о деревянную ступень. — Оуч. Но ты все равно не умнее меня.

Старая история.

— Тебе меня не провести, — доверительно добавил Рен, подняв на него взгляд — лихорадочно блестящий и совершенно шальной. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь свалить от нас. _Лейтенант_ Хакс. Собираешься бросить нас всех. Срать ты хотел на дружеское отношение и всякое подобное дерьмо.

— И как мне следует это понимать? — Больше всего на свете Хаксу хотелось бы избежать сейчас этих детских разборок, но он и сам не заметил, как пошел в наступление. — Ты тут из-за того, что тебе не дает покоя мое повышение?

Рен поморщился и придвинул голову к поручню крыльца, словно ища дополнительную точку опоры.

— Что? А. Нет. Нахуй. Я просто был у мамы на этом ее отстойном приеме для высшего общества и подумал: мне нужно тебя выебать. Прямо сейчас. Другого шанса не будет. Приехал сюда… И вот я тут. Уже час и двадцать три минуты. — Под конец он отсалютовал Хаксу почти пустой бутылкой.

— Вижу, ты хорошо заправился.

— А то. Еще захватил с мамкиного приема вот это. — Теперь Рен продемонстрировал ему шампанское. — Смотри, я галантный.

— И пьяный в говно.

— Ты меня не хочешь?

— Прямо сейчас?

Рен покивал. В его взгляде читалась идиотская надежда, да и в целом он выглядел как идиот. Хаксу хотелось перевязать его шарф сообразно погоде. Наверное, стоило завести Рена в дом и напоить горячим чаем, хоть бы даже и насильно, пока тот не заработал воспаление легких. Он явно был на пути к длительному больничному.

— Сложный вопрос. У тебя из носа течет.

— Ну бля! Хакс, тебе не угодишь, — проворчал Рен, но все-таки вытер свой внушительный носище рукавом пальто.

Хакс вздохнул.

— Обычно люди используют носовые платки. — По лицу Рена он понял: тот пропустил его ремарку мимо ушей. — Ладно, пойдем в дом.

Предложение зайти воодушевило Рена, даже чересчур. Кажется, он понял его как-то по-своему. Какая-то часть Хакса уже начала жалеть о сказанном, тогда как другая — более взвинченная, разбуженная стрессом последних недель и давлением праздничной поры, жалким чувством обделенности и брошенности — наполнилась опасным предвкушением. Стоило бы избавиться от этого чувства поскорее, пока он не наделал глупостей. Как чертов Рен не вовремя.

А может, это все — часть его подлого плана? Может, он знал, что так будет. Решил, что Хакс окажется усталым и ранимым, и этим можно будет воспользоваться?

Хакс захлебнулся очередным вдохом. Сердце частило. Да, возможно, он параноидален, но он не тряпка. Его рука едва заметно подрагивала, когда он открывал дверь. Звук проворачиваемого ключа царапал слух. Хакс шагнул в темноту собственного убежища первым, завороженно глядя на то, как по полу ползут желтоватые полосы фонарного света, изменяя свои очертания из-за того, что в дверном проеме возникла еще одна черная фигура. Рен, вошедший следом, закрыл за собой дверь, и темнота стала полной. На мгновение Хакса посетила тревожная мысль, что он ослеп: звуки затопили его вымотанное, воспаленное сознание, будоража и мешая сконцентрироваться. Дыхание Рена показалось ему слишком громким и тяжелым, с каким-то присвистом, словно тот пробежал марафон. Сердце Хакса билось так сильно, что его, наверное, можно было услышать из соседней комнаты.

Хакс хотел повернуться, чтобы включить свет и предпринять хотя бы попытку к возвращению себе самообладания, когда Рен шагнул к нему и прижался сзади. Он попытался обхватить Хакса поперек груди, удерживая на месте, и донышко одной из его бутылок уперлось Хаксу в ребра. В солнечном сплетении появилось мучительное сосущее ощущение: сопротивляться не хотелось, но из-под накатившего заторможенного умиротворения понемногу пробивалось чувство вины. Что-то в Хаксе, жалкое, вечно задвигаемое на задний план, извивалось и скулило: ну хоть сегодня, сейчас, хотя бы один раз, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Рен был таким огромным. Таким… широким. Он как будто был везде, заполонив собой всю вселенную. Когда он склонил голову, придвигаясь еще ближе, пытаясь вжаться лицом куда-то в шею за ухом Хакса, его волосы щекотно покалывали кожу.

— Не уходи, — попросил Рен хриплым, скрипящим шепотом. Его дыхание было пропитано алкогольными парами. — Не уходи из 99-го. Кто еще будет проверять, не помер ли там Сноук у себя в кабинете?

— Рей будет, — ответил Хакс тихо.

— Ага, — согласился Рен и, потеревшись носом о его шею сзади, принялся покрывать кожу за ухом легкими пощипывающими поцелуями.

Чувство ирреальности вдруг переполнило Хакса, вызвав мгновенный и ослепляющий укол паники, и он судорожно втянул воздух. Он так хотел этого… Фантазировал о чем-то таком. Но представлял себе все не так. В его воображении полубезумный демонический Рен вел себя как захватчик, игнорирующий любые просьбы, приказы и голос логики. Он в принципе не напоминал человека, который может быть нежен, — но Хакс, похоже, все себе придумал.

— Давай трахнемся? — предложил Рен, ободренный тем, что его не оттолкнули. Он говорил так быстро, что проглатывал гласные. — Пжалуйста, пжалуйста. Я буду стараться. Я хорош в постели, вот увидишь.

Против воли Хакс усмехнулся. Никто еще не уламывал его заняться сексом так по-глупому. В этом было что-то детское — странная горячность и необдуманность. И какое-то неизбывное отчаянье.

— Рен… Э… Кайло.

Рен отодвинулся. Рука с бутылкой перестала давить на грудную клетку. Хакс почувствовал, что все еще держится на ногах лишь благодаря чуду.

— Что, нет? — бросил Рен хмуро.

— Ты пьян, — отозвался Хакс, надеясь, что это не прозвучит так, будто он извиняется. — И если ты не отморозил себе почки на этом крыльце, это настоящее рождественское чудо. — Он обогнул своего вынужденного гостя и все-таки включил в прихожей свет. Тот неприятно резанул по глазам.

Рен растерянно моргал, сгорбившись. Хакс задержал взгляд на его губах, неприлично больших. На нижней темнела подсохшая трещинка от мороза, и Хакса накрыло настолько мучительным желанием провести по ней языком, что аж в ушах зазвенело. Или, может быть, это было от усталости?

— Ну ты и зараза, — вдруг сказал Рен, будто только что принял судьбоносное решение, и поцеловал его в губы. Хакс зажмурился. Острые, яркие, невыносимые чувства стянуло в его животе в нераспутываемый узел. В нем было и ощущение запредельности, и злость на себя, и желание, от которого хотелось расплавиться. У Хакса стояло колом, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось потереться о бедро Рена. Плохая идея. Просто блестящая.

— Такой красивый и такой говнюк, — выдохнул Рен, когда они наконец отцепились друг от друга. — Что, все еще нет?

— Ну, ты же по-прежнему пьян.

— У тебя какие-то дурацкие надуманные правила, да? Ладно. А если я протрезвею?

— Тогда мы и поговорим. — Боже, Хакс готов был сдаться. Его сознание начало полномасштабную войну: уверенность в том, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для скоропалительного секса, с упорством океанских волн билась о страх того, что никакого «тогда» уже не будет. Из Рена выветрится алкоголь, и он поймет, что все это для него слишком затейливо. Будто он и не вел себя полгода как больной на голову сталкер.

— Я это запомню, — пообещал Рен. Хаксу показалось, что тот собрался уходить, но не тут-то было. — Сделаешь мне чаю? Бля, надо подрочить, мои яйца меня ненавидят, и тебя тоже, кстати.

Хакс все больше убеждался, что ему это снится. Вот, вот оно! Последняя здравомыслящая частичка в нем всегда права: нужно держать себя в штанах и сохранять дистанцию. Наукой до сих пор не доказано, то ли Рен эгоистичный неотесанный деревенщина, то ли маньяк похлеще Декстера, который пошел в полицию, чтобы заметать следы. И Хакс ему не готовая на все домохозяйка, чтобы заваривать чай по первому требованию. Конечно, если бы Рен задержался, его бы пришлось угостить горячим напитком, следуя букве этикета, но вот это… Какого хрена он вообще тут командует?

Пока внутри Хакса формировался достойный ответ, Рен, не разуваясь, прошел в гостиную и рухнул на диван так, будто ему сделали подсечку. В диване страдальчески крякнули пружины. Рен засунул «Вдову Клико» между подушек и вновь приложился к виски. Финализатор лениво вышел из спальни и подобрался поближе, чтобы обнюхать незваного гостя.

— О, животное! — обрадовался Рен. — Кис-кис. Иди сюда и расскажи мне, всегда ли Хакс такой зануда, как на работе, или он просто тщательно скрывает свою темную развратную сущность?

Хакс закатил глаза.

— Не говори ему «кис-кис». Это отвратительно.

Как ни странно, Рен почему-то развеселился, гладя Финализатора освободившейся лапищей по рыжему боку.

— А, ты говоришь, он всегда такой? Ну ничего, скоро я его трахну, и ему полегчает. Вот увидишь.

«Ну и кретин», — подумал Хакс и пошел на кухню, чтобы все-таки сделать чай. Может, после горячего Рен слегка протрезвеет и начнет следить за языком? Или, если нет, его можно будет выдворить.

Когда Хакс вернулся в гостиную, Рен уже спал, неудобно запрокинув голову на спинку дивана и тихонько похрапывая. Финализатор пристроился у него под боком, словно у гигантской грелки. Все черное пальто Рена покрывала шерсть.

— Эти времени не теряли, — пробормотал Хакс.

Сперва он решил, что оставит все как есть и не будет строить из себя заботливую мамашу этого недоделанного алкоголика. Но особенно громкий всхрап Рена заставил его усовеститься. Если тот проведет всю ночь в такой позе, то утром не сможет разогнуться. Хакс покачал головой и забрал у Рена бутылку «Джека Дэниэлса», на дне которой еще что-то плескалось. Отправить ее в мусор было особенным удовольствием. Затем, ненавидя себя за осточертевшую правильность, Хакс стащил с Рена ботинки, с которых уже натекло, и вынес их в прихожую. Уложить этого идиота по-нормальному на диван, где тот едва умещался, было тем еще вызовом. Рен спал как убитый и весил целую тонну. В процессе приложения усилий Хакс согнал Финализатора с нагретого места, и тот, моментально придя в ярость, атаковал его ногу.

— За что мне все это дерьмо? — вопросил отчаявшийся Хакс у вселенной. Рен наконец завалился на бок. Сейчас его расслабленное лицо с приоткрывшимся ртом и начавшей пробиваться щетиной казалось удивительно некрасивым. Настоящей насмешкой над принципом симметрии. — Мы ведь с ним даже не спим.

«Но могли бы», — отозвалось что-то внутри тоненьким язвительным голосочком — не громче комариного писка.

Хакс нарочито небрежно набросил на Рена плед и ушел в ванную, где чистил зубы дольше обычного и плескал водой в лицо снова и снова, надеясь избавиться от отравляющего чувства, будто что-то пошло не так и контроль утекает от него. Наконец, решив, что сегодня он больше ни на что не годен, Хакс лег спать, так и не поужинав. В своей спальне он свернулся под одеялом, подсунув его край под щеку, и постарался расслабиться, но его будто раздирало на части. Он был на взводе. Мастурбация могла снять это состояние, но он все никак не решался и лишь прижимал ладони к животу, чтобы успокоить себя. Хакс подумал с тревогой и безнадежностью, что в таком состоянии никогда не заснет, и тут же отключился.

Он спал крепко, без сновидений, и лишь под утро (как он предполагал) в целебную всепоглощающую тьму, накрывшую его, начало вторгаться что-то постороннее. Он слышал шаги; вдали кто-то переговаривался и неаккуратно передвигал стулья на кухне, со скрипом протаскивая их ножками по полу. «Соседи», — подумал Хакс рассеянно и перевернулся на живот. Подушка умиротворяюще пахла чистотой и им самим. У него не было сил разбираться с тем, что происходило.

— Соседи, — выпалил он, резко придя в себя несколькими часами позже и тут же усевшись на кровати. Дурные предчувствия скрутили живот. Он жил в доме своей тетки, окруженном широкими лужайками и достаточно удаленном от других домов поблизости. Он покинул свою старую квартиру, которую снимал в кондоминиуме, более полугода назад, распрощавшись со звуками посторонних разговоров и несмолкающим бормотанием телевизора, раз за разом проникавшими в его сон. У него больше не было соседей, способных нарушить его покой.

Хакс подорвался с постели, полный самых худших опасений, как вдруг вспомнил — Рен! Он был тут вчера. Хакс оставил его спать на диване, словно какого-то перепившего приятеля из полицейской академии, понадеявшись, что тот тихо уйдет утром. Может быть, это он шумел?

В гостиной было пусто. Скомканный плед свисал со спинки дивана. Из горы подушек по-прежнему торчало обмотанное золотой фольгой горлышко «Вдовы Клико». Хакс прошлепал на кухню, намеренный сварить себе кофе. Вчера у него выдался тяжелый день. Он заслужил зубодробительно сладкий кофе, обильно разбавленный сливками. Никогда, будучи в нормальном состоянии, Хакс не пил эту липкую гадость, но когда он был разбит, она лечила что-то в нем.

На кухонном столе, обычно чистом и пустом, если не считать перечницы и солонки, стояла чашка с остывшим чаем, поверхность которого успела подернуться мутной пленкой. Рядом, окаймленная смятыми салфетками в жирных пятнах, приютилась стопка из двух коробок пиццы. Верхнюю украшала размашистая надпись синим маркером. Хакс ожидал, что она гласила что-то вроде «грибы и прошутто», но ошибся.

«В 19:30 у Джереми».

Хакс поджал губы, пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся улыбку. Если он верно понял, это было приглашение на свидание. Самое дурацкое приглашение на свидание на свете.

Он приподнял крышку верхней коробки — в круге остывшей пиццы с салями отсутствовало чуть больше четвертинки, — оторвал себе кусок и принялся задумчиво его жевать, плавая мыслями где-то не здесь. Лишь раз его сознание болезненно кольнуло: боже, он даже не почистил зубы, не помыл руки! Что за хрень с ним творилась?..

Этот тупой Кайло Рен точно затащит его в свой каменный век, где люди игнорируют фильтры для воды и влажные салфетки. Интересно, ему вообще известно о необходимости пользоваться презервативами?..

Фыркнув, Хакс откусил от холодной и раздражающе твердой пиццы еще кусок и полез в шкаф за туркой.

 

***   ***   ***

 

Раз уж это было свиданием, Хакс постарался приодеться. Он редко покупал что-то для себя, и с последнего такого раза в его шкафу ждала своего часа синяя рубашка. Даже приобретенная на распродаже, она стоила совершенно неприлично дорого. Хакс знал, что ему некуда в ней ходить, слишком уж яркой была рубашка, но она выгодно оттеняла его рыжие волосы. Поддавшись порыву, Хакс купил ее, но так ни разу и не надел. А сегодня… ну, ему хотелось выглядеть привлекательно.

К сожалению, «У Джереми» оказалось совсем не тем, что он ожидал увидеть. Втайне Хакс надеялся хотя бы на что-то вроде итальянского семейного ресторана, где самодельную пасту раскладывают в огромные тарелки, обильно посыпая ее моцареллой, а потом выдают гостям хлопковые слюнявчики, чтобы те не обляпались, пока едят. Зря он пытался приписывать Рену логику обычного человека, приглашающего на первое свидание. «У Джереми» была микроскопической забегаловкой с традиционной американской кухней. Здание выглядело обшарпанным, а дешевые клетчатые занавески на окнах кафе разрушали мечты о каком-либо намеке на изысканность.

Плюс Рен опоздал.

К тому времени, как он явился, Хакс уже успел выцедить полстакана воды и проникнуться мыслью, что его кинули. Изнутри радиоактивной взвесью начала подниматься горькая самоненависть, подпитываемая жалостью к себе. Ну, в конце-то концов, он сам виноват. Не стоило связываться с Реном. Это было очевидным решением. Самым правильным для Хакса было тихонько подрочить пару недель на мысли о том, как этот здоровяк выебал бы его в двадцати разных позах, включая весьма трудновыполнимые, и успокоиться. Но нет. Ему хотелось острых ощущений. Хотелось почувствовать себя кем-то, готовым на риск, кем-то… другим. И вот что он имеет в остатке. Себя, тратящего время тут, как…

— Прости, прости, вот он я, — не расщедрившись на приветствия, Рен плюхнулся на стул напротив Хакса, даже не сняв пальто. Его щеки раскраснелись, будто он несся сюда стремглав, а одна вьющаяся прядь прилипла ко лбу. — Что будем жрать? Ты уже заказал?

Хакс уставился на него с негодованием.

— Ты опоздал.

— Ну да, — Рен медленно моргнул, словно не мог постичь соль ситуации. — Немножко. И я извинился. — Он помахал рукой, подзывая официантку с меню. Которые, кстати, здесь выглядели как помятые листы картона.

— Мог бы и предупредить, что задержишься, — прошипел Хакс. Рен раздражал его, но куда сильнее он был недоволен собой. Насколько нужно не любить себя, чтобы начать психовать после десятиминутного опоздания своего визави?

— Ну извини. Я очень торопился. Пришлось бежать два квартала. И я забыл где-то свой телефон. Может, он выпал у тебя дома? Вот была бы ржака. — Рен уткнулся в меню. — Если хочешь есть, возьми мак-энд-чиз, они тут все вкусные, а крылья не бери.

Хакс последовал его примеру и углубился в чтение.

— Тут подают двенадцать видов мак-энд-чиз! — он не смог сдержать изумления. — Не думал, что их в принципе существует столько.

Там даже были макароны в сырном соусе с сосисками и яблоками «гренни смит». Какое-то кулинарное безумие.

Рен выпутался из пальто. Под ним обнаружилась футболка с рекламой кастомной автомастерской, демонстрирующая его бицепсы во всей красе.

— Ага, очень много макарон с сыром, — подтвердил Рен. — Тут даже есть пицца с мак-энд-чиз… Хочешь, я выберу за тебя?

Хакс вытаращился на него.

— Нет!

Рен только рассмеялся, очень довольный собой:

— Хах, я так и думал. 

Ему очень шла улыбка — во всяком случае, он терял сходство с каким-нибудь угрюмым бас-гитаристом никому не известной подростковой группы. Хаксу захотелось перегнуться через крохотный столик, застеленный клетчатой скатертью, и облизать его рот. Он неловко поерзал на стуле, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Так… как прошел твой день?

— О, фантастически. Отец заметил, что вчера я слинял с приема, и долго выведывал, «кто она», а потом пришла мама и популярно объяснила ему, что нужно выяснять, «кто он». Смотри, мак-энд-чиз бургер. Как думаешь, что это? — Рен потыкал пальцем в картинку.

Иллюстрация выглядела, как холестериновая смерть. Хакс замялся. На горизонте появилась официантка, которая намеревалась взять заказ. Рен, так и не закончивший несколько пугающий рассказ о своей семье, резко сменил тему:

— Будешь пиво? Мне вот прямо необходимо пиво. — Он запустил пятерню в волосы, отбрасывая их назад.

Качество разливного здесь вызывало у Хакса немало вопросов, но он и так чувствовал себя за мили от своей тарелки, чтобы пережить этот вечер без алкоголя.

— Это в тебе говорит похмелье, — к тому же он собирался промолчать, но все-таки не удержался от подколки.

— Нифига, у меня не бывает похмелья. — Неожиданно Рен отодвинул меню подальше и уставился на Хакса выжидающе, сложив руки в замок. — Ну?

— Что «ну»? Что я буду есть? Вот это. Что-то там с сыром грюйер.

«Если это вообще съедобно», — добавил про себя Хакс. Он все никак не мог отделаться от ощущения нервозности и, кажется, начал потеть от собственной неловкости. Он решительно не знал, как себя вести. Кайло Рена было слишком много — он говорил больше, чем обычно, словно забыл о своей мрачной скованности, сидел слишком близко, и они едва не упирались друг в друга коленями под столом.

— Не. Расскажи о себе. — Рен все так же не сводил с него пытливого взгляда, от которого Хаксу казалось, что его прилюдно раздевают. Против воли он начал заливаться краской. — Ну, как это обычно делается на первом свидании.

— Я… — Это оказалось не так просто. Хакс был самым скучным человеком на свете. — Мы вместе работаем. Ты и так все знаешь.

— Херня! Пока мне известно только, что ты странный и контролирующий все на свете.

— Я — странный? — Хакс едва удержался от того, чтобы пнуть своего собеседника.

— Я не знаю никого другого, кто приносил бы на обед контейнеры с зеленой салатной смесью и морской капустой. И эти твои брюки со стрелками, — выпалил Рен. — Понятно же, что ты какой-то извращенец.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга — напряженные, как перед броском, — а после синхронно рассмеялись. Честно, Хакс не собирался этого делать. Что-то происходило с его лицевыми мышцами и со всем остальным.

— Ты так меня бесишь, — признался он, так и не сумев придать своему лицу серьезное выражение.

Кайло расплылся в хищной улыбке.

— О да, я в курсе. Используй это, когда мы будем трахаться. Ну что, может, все-таки сделаем заказ?..

 

***   ***   ***

 

— … а потом оказалось, что она действительно разрубила его топором и засунула в диван. Но так как в той квартире жил бывший боксер с трижды сломанным носом, который вообще не различал запахи, труп нашли, только когда на пол натекла лужа жировоска, — Рен закончил свой вдохновенный рассказ и внезапно притих, будто испугался чего-то. — Ебать, и вот тут-то до меня дошло, что о таком лучше не болтать на первом свидании.

— Да ладно. — Хаксу действительно нравилось слушать полицейские байки. Он ценил профессиональный фольклор. — Я помню это дело. Слышал о нем от кого-то. Не знал, что его раскрыл ты.

Они брели по улице под вяло падавшим снегом. После умопомрачительно калорийного ужина и пива средней паршивости Хакса разморило, и он уже начал задумываться о завершении вечера, когда Кайло уговорил его пройтись. Может, эта прогулка и выглядела бесцельной, но еще пара кварталов — и они бы добрались до дома Хакса.

— Это было как два пальца обоссать. Мой тупой напарник тогда прямо задолбал: «Это боксер, это боксер». А я ему такой: «Иди нахер, у него вообще нет мотива». Понятно же, что это была…

— Его сестра. Да.

Рен оживленно закивал, а потом странно ухмыльнулся:

— Мы, наверное, совсем отбитые, если ни о чем другом и поговорить не можем. Тебя когда-нибудь бросали потому, что ты коп?

Хакс тут же подумал про печальную историю о слезах в момент оргазма.

— Нет… наверное, нет, — замявшись, ответил он. Откровенничать не хотелось, но его вдруг смутила перспектива показаться напыщенным и самодовольным. — Зато бросали по другим причинам.

— Потому что тебе нравится носить женское белье? — Вот Кайло ничего не смущало.

— Что?!

— Я только предположил, — Рен поднял руки, будто собрался сдаваться. — Ну вот чего ты такой вредный? И женское белье бы на тебе хорошо смотрелось. На тебе все хорошо смотрится.

Хакс изогнул бровь, пытаясь как-то пережить услышанное. Честно, лучше бы Кайло продолжал говорить о преступлениях. Это его как-то облагораживало.

— А тебя бросали потому, что ты коп? — осторожно спросил Хакс.

— О да. Почему-то не все любят кровавые кулстори. Но, типа, у меня ни с кем особо серьезно и не было…

— Однажды, закрыв дело, я разрыдался во время секса. — Собственное признание огорошило Хакса. Он вообще не собирался поднимать эту тему.

Кайло обогнал его на пару шагов, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Бывает. — В неярком свете фонарей его глаза казались совершенно черными. Как космос, вывернутый наизнанку. — Сложно, наверное, всегда оставаться умным безэмоциональным засранцем. Буду морально готов, если ты внезапно заплачешь. Кстати…

Хакс внутренне напрягся.

— … я вот хотел спросить — у тебя есть какое-нибудь странное правило насчет количества свиданий?

— Количества свиданий? — Да, определенно, они подбирались к чему-то очень неловкому.

— Ну, сколько свиданий должно пройти, прежде чем ты согласишься с кем-то переспать? Классические три? Пугающие семь? Абсолютно безумные одиннадцать? — Хакс забеспокоился, что в своем перечислении Кайло на этом не остановится, но тот, уткнувшись взглядом в стремительно белеющий асфальт, продолжил: — Я бы не отказался от спойлера: мне сегодня что-нибудь светит или нет? Не хочу давить. Мне просто нужно знать.

— Обычно я не тащу к себе тех, кого вижу в первый раз…

— Но меня ты видел уже много раз! — Похоже, этот факт обнадеживал Рена. — Мы же вместе работаем.

— Ах, точно, вот откуда я тебя знаю!

— Хакс.

— Что?

Рен внезапно остановился.

— Я охуеть как тебя хочу.

Хакс тоже затормозил, чувствуя, как накатывает волна горячего, вязкого предвкушения, и в брюках становится тесно. Ох, блядь. Чтобы взять себя в руки, ему пришлось очень крепко сжать кулаки в карманах пальто.

— Рен, если ты не заметил, мы в полутора кварталах от моего дома. Как думаешь, зачем мы туда идем?

Кайло насупился.

— Если бы ты предупредил, что тоже этого хочешь, мы бы взяли такси.

— Я согласился есть в твоем обществе макароны с сыром. Можно было понять, что ради тебя я готов на многое!

Они обменялись пламенными взглядами, после чего прибавили ходу и шли уже молча — быстро и сосредоточенно. Если задуматься, вся ситуация выглядела крайне тупо, но Хаксу было уже наплевать. Он действительно хотел добраться к себе как можно скорее и наконец потрахаться. Теперь ни о чем другом и думать не получалось. Рядом Рен сопел так напряженно, что было понятно — он тоже держится из последних сил. Какая уж там романтика.

Нужно было взять чертово такси.

Добравшись до дома, Хакс со всей дури вбил ключ в замочную скважину, с хрустом провернул его, и они наконец оказались в темной прихожей. Хакс ожидал, что Рен тут же зажмет его у входной двери, шкафа в прихожей или еще какой-нибудь вертикальной поверхности, но тот неожиданно притих, будто и не топал последние пятнадцать минут в пугающей решимости, раздувая ноздри и выдыхая ртом клубы пара. Кайло медленно заключил его в объятия. Казалось, он выполнял священный, но от того не менее странный ритуал. На лице его, едва различимом в сумраке, блуждала почти медитативная улыбка человека, приблизившегося к Танелорну и нашедшего способ обращать железо в золото. От вида расслабленного и умиротворенного Рена Хаксу стало не по себе — тот казался ему машиной вечной войны, внутри которой что-то беспрестанно горело и коптило. Хаксу хотелось спросить: «Почему ты медлишь?» — но он не мог. Что-то в его горле болезненно сократилось, он сглотнул на сухую, но спазм не прошел. Кайло проскользил рукой вверх по его спине, по шее, и тяжелая ладонь легла Хаксу на затылок, ласково, но твердо привлекая его к широкому плечу. Может быть, уткнуться в него было не такой уж плохой идеей. Хакс непроизвольно зажмурился, вдыхая запах Рена. На этот раз тот пах не приторными восточными благовониями, от которых хотелось чихать, а чем-то свежим — холодом, хвоей, ветивером. Почему-то Хаксу вдруг подумалось, что было бы здорово лечь вот так, в обнимку, и просто заснуть. В тот же момент, как эта дикая мысль вспыхнула в его мозгу, он почувствовал нечто странное. Вернее, сначала это было кое-что вполне объяснимое — Кайло уткнулся ему в макушку своим огромным носом и начал им тереться, но потом…

— Рен?

— М-м?

— Ты что, жуешь мои волосы? — Хакс завозился, пытаясь выбраться из объятий, пока ему не откусили полголовы, как в «Божественной комедии».

— Они попали мне в рот! — возмутился Рен, наконец позволив ему отстраниться.

Хакс понял: нужно взять все в свои руки, а то они так и будут мяться тут в бездействии. Пьяным Рен был решительней, а теперь лишь смотрел на него совершенно безумным взглядом и дышал так, будто пытался вытянуть весь кислород из атмосферы Земли. Почувствовав какое-то противоестественное умиление, Хакс обхватил ладонями его странное асимметричное лицо.

— Поцелуешь меня? — крупные губы Рена дрогнули в намеке на улыбку.

— После этого тупого вопросы — уже и не знаю, — отозвался Хакс.

Конечно же, он поцеловал его, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается что-то вроде антициклона, порожденного смесью привычного раздражения и желания. Ему хотелось, чтобы его чувства не рвало напополам, хотелось, чтобы они лишились царапающих граней, но в то же время внутренний дискомфорт распалял и подстегивал. Рен вновь обхватил его, сдавив даже сильнее, чем стоило бы. Он мог бы делать своим языком во рту Хакса что-нибудь поискусней, и тот подумал было: «Боже, он никогда не слышал о разнообразии?» — но пропал, когда его подхватили под ягодицы и подняли в воздух. Это было ужасно неудобно и безумно возбуждающе. Рен мог заставить его оторвать ноги от земли так просто, будто Хакс ничего не весил.

— Спальня там, — пробормотал Хакс, едва узнав собственный голос.

— Я знаю, — хрипло прошептал Рен в ответ.

Он действительно отнес Хакса в спальню на руках и осторожно опустил на кровать, сев рядом.

— Надо было разуться в прихожей, — вдруг осенило Хакса. — Теперь повсюду будут грязные следы. И ты закрыл дверь? Финализатор может…

— Да что с тобой не так-то? — вопросил Рен в сердцах и, нависнув над ним, принялся покрывать поцелуями его губы, нос, подбородок. Прикосновения к шее обжигающе горячего и влажного языка заставили Хакса глухо застонать и раскинуть ноги пошире.

— Ох блядь, — прорычал Рен, пытаясь каким-то образом стянуть с себя пальто и путаясь в нем.

— Давай я…

— Ты… сейчас…

В этот момент где-то за их тяжелым дыханием в унисон и шелестом снимаемой одежды Хаксу померещился какой-то чуждый, неуместный звук. Он даже толком не понял, что услышал: его мозг штурмовали гормоны, и все, чего он по-настоящему хотел, — чтобы Рен добрался наконец до застежки на его брюках. Ну, и да, избавиться от грязных ботинок. Он и сам знал, что неисправим.

— Кайло?

— Что такое? — тот отстранился, взволнованный. — Помедленней, побыстрей? Я сделал что-то не так?

Хакс прижал кончики пальцев к его губам, заставляя замолчать, и прислушался. В доме было тихо, лишь откуда-то из кухни раздалось недовольное мяуканье Финализатора, которого не поприветствовал должным образом его верный вассал. Следом послышался звук падения чего-то керамического.

— Это кот, — фыркнул Рен и помог Хаксу приподняться, чтобы стащить верхнюю одежду и с него. В качестве ответной услуги Хакс принялся стягивать его футболку. От того, какими твердыми и мощными ощущались под пальцами мышцы Рена, кружилась голова, и в груди возникало забавное и немного пугающее ощущение — будто там искрились и лопались пузырьки шампанского. И ведь можно было вот так просто прикасаться к Рену, трогать его пресс. Хакс знал, что это глупо, но не мог удержаться так же, как не мог и поверить в то, что делает это. Восемь гребаных кубиков!

— Эй. Я прямо как на осмотре у врача.

Оскорбленный, Хакс отдернул руку. Кайло только усмехнулся, поймал его ладонь и вернул ее к себе на грудь.

— Может, мне нравится, когда меня щупают врачи. Может, я даже специально прохожу медкомиссию три раза в год…

— Ты ужасен! — теперь Хаксу хотелось его ударить, но это было все равно что колотить по шкафу в кладовке.

— Да-да, я монстр, — согласился Рен, ухмыляясь, и вновь полез к нему с поцелуями.

В гостиной что-то щелкнуло и затихло. Следом раздалось приглушенное ругательство. Хакс замер, вслушиваясь. Даже задержал дыхание. Рен, полулежавший на нем и как раз просунувший ладонь ему под ягодицу, чтобы обхватить ее, остановился следом.

— Ну что еще?

— Это не кот, — прошептал Хакс одними губами.

— Что?

— Тони, смотри, что это? — раздалось из соседней комнаты. Тот, кто туда вломился, уже не пытался вести себя тихо, полностью уверенный, что в доме никого нет. Ну конечно. Вечером тут даже не включали свет. Если за домом кто-то следил — с легкостью предположил бы, что хозяева уехали на рождественские каникулы или задержались на ночь в гостях.

— Они старые, но недостаточно. Даже как антиквариат не загонишь. Просто какой-то хлам. Зато тут есть почти новый ноут!

Хакс едва не разразился взрывом хохота. У вселенной точно было чувство юмора, потому что его — лейтенанта полиции — прямо сейчас пытались ограбить. И ведь эти злоумышленники даже не профессионалы своего дела, а какие-то недотепы. Хороший преступник не сунется в самый непритязательно выглядящий дом на улице, потому что для него совершенно очевидно, что поживиться там нечем. То ли дело трехэтажные особняки с четырьмя гостевыми ванными. Да, охрана там похитрее, но и игра стоит свеч.

Что эти болваны собирались выкрасть из его дома, он даже представить не мог. Понятно, что на ноутбуке вся их эскапада и закончится.

— Давай, бери его. Посмотрим, может, где-то тут прячут деньги.

Долго же им придется искать то, чего нет.

—  Ну все, им хана, — мрачно предрек Рен, после чего поднялся с постели и как был, полуодетый, вышел из спальни.

Судя по звуку, в соседней комнате щелкнул выключатель.

— Эй, а ты еще кто? — громко удивился новый голос, очевидно, принадлежавший некому Тони. Сразу после этого он перешел на нечленораздельное нытье и междометия. Раздался топот.

— А ну стой, или сейчас тебе тоже станет больно, — пообещал Рен кровожадно.

Хакс поспешил выбраться из постели, чтобы выяснить, как далеко тот зашел в рукоприкладстве, и остановить его, если окажется, что довольно далеко. Например, как при стародавнем случае с принтером. Однако Хакс немного опоздал. На полу в гостиной корчился тощий паренек, которому, судя по всему, выбили коленную чашечку. Его подельник замер у окна, подняв руки вверх. Пришедший в бешенство Рен нависал на ним, как скала, отчего у горе-грабителя разве что не начался нервный тик. Он был бледен как смерть и, кажется, собирался молить о пощаде.

— Так, — начал Хакс сурово. — Нарушение границ частной собственности, взлом с проникновением, кража…

— Вы что, из полиции? — парень с выбитым коленом явно только выбрался из подросткового возраста и не знал, что лучше бы ему помолчать. — Вас кто-то вызвал?

— Еще как вызвал, — подтвердил Хакс. — Я тут живу.

— Но нам сказали, что это дом пожилой женщины! У нее еще кот есть…

— Тони! — прошипел его напарник.

Ох. Всемилостивые боги. Эти неудачники пытались ограбить покойную тетку Хакса. Видимо, их наводчик отставал от развития событий не меньше чем на полгода. А может, он и вовсе не знал о Хаксе, потому что тот вечно пропадал на работе, приезжал домой в ночи и отбывал засветло.

Рен, немного остыв, запустил руку в волосы, явно складывая что-то в уме. Потратив пару секунд на поиски разгадки, он расхохотался.

— Сержант, ты даже не представляешь, кого мы только что взяли. Спорим, это те странные извращенцы, которые врывались только в дома одиноких девушек и женщин?

— Мы — странные извращенцы? — переспросил парень, замерший у окна, с негодованием.

— Еще какие! — радостно провозгласил Рен. Он разве что не сиял. — Надо же, вот так повезло. Сноук будет в восторге. Теперь надо доставить вас двоих в участок. Хотя вообще-то мы с сержантом… блин, лейтенантом, — его же повысили, — собирались потрахаться. — В этот момент задержанные синхронно выпучились на него. — Уже были на середине прелюдии. Понимаете, прерываться на таком многообещающем моменте как-то не хочется… Хакс, в твоем доме пожилой женщины есть подвал?

Подвал был. Выглядел он жутко, совсем как в одном из фильмов Джеймса Вана, хотя из особых достопримечательностей там была разве что неработающая стиральная машина. Хаксу все не удавалось улучить время и отправить ее на свалку.

— Есть.

— Может, запрем их там и все-таки займемся сексом?

— Ты серьезно? — на всякий случай спросил Хакс. По всей видимости, список нанесенных «странным извращенцам» моральных травм пополнялся прямо сейчас.

— Еще как серьезно. Потом отвезем их в участок. Или вызовем наших, и те заберут их. Соглашайся, я не хочу снова надевать футболку ради этих двоих.

— Пожалуйста, не надо нас в подвал! — промямлил Тони.

— Раньше надо было думать!

Чтобы как-то урегулировать ситуацию и положить конец «воспитательному моменту», Хакс похлопал Рена по плечу.

— Давай, натягивай футболку. Отвезем их в участок.

— Ты невыносим, — пробурчал Рен. — Вечно ломаешь все веселье. Но… — Он придвинулся вплотную и выдохнул Хаксу в ухо: — Когда мы вернемся, я тебя выебу, и ты будешь в восторге от этого.

Пока у задержанной молодежи напрочь не сорвало кукушку от чужих сексуальных девиаций, Хакс поторопился спровадить его и начать зачитывать Тони и его товарищу по взлому с проникновением их права. Он пытался выглядеть строгим, но это давалось сложнее обычного. Улыбнуться хотелось так сильно, что губы практически зудели.

Хакс очень ждал возвращения домой.


End file.
